Un Hombre entre Flores
by AmantedelFemAU
Summary: Harry el crece como Eliot Evans, hermano de Lily y Petunia Evans, volviéndose su misión auto impuesta arreglar todo lo que estuvo mal en el pasado... resume completo adentro. FemSeverus, FemMerodeadores y femRegulus. Harry emparejamiento múltiple (tal vez)
1. Chapter 1

**Resume: ****Harry crece como Eliot Evans, hermano de Lily y Petunia Evans, y volvió su misión auto im****puesta arreglar todo lo que estuvo mal en el pasado y de paso arreglar la relación de entre sus "hermanas",****mas su sorpresa no se queda ahí, cuando llega el momento de conocer a cierto maestro de posiciones, Harry/Eliot y Lily terminan conociendo a una pequeña y descuidada niña que Harry decide cuidar y proteger, FemSeverus termina enamorada de Eliot Evans, él desea darle un final feliz... hasta que LAS merodeadorAS aparecen en escena y quedan fascinadas por el apuesto hijo de muggles de cabello de fuego y ojos verdes con talento para la magia y sobre todo, mas bien, lo mas importante, el quidditch ****.**

**Lily nunca aceptara compartir a su hermano, ¿que podrán significar esos latidos en su corazón cuando su hermano le sonríe o el dolor en su pecho cuando lo ve con otras chicas? (incesto? No se... posiblemente, tengo que pensarlo)**

* * *

Harry siempre había sabido que la muerte era una perra.

No lo juzguen, era verdad. A su opinión, claro está.

El supuestamente había muerto hacía ya mucho tiempo. Más del que podía recordar. Pero aun así seguía viviendo en otros tiempos y en otras vidas viendo todo a través de diferentes ojos y experimentando con diferentes oficios.

¿Por qué la muerte lo hacía? ¿Por qué lo traía a la vida más que a cualquier otro ser que haya existido?

Había sido mago, guerrero, maestro, espía, mesero, cocinero, bombero, policía, ladrón, héroe de guerra (de casi todas las guerras que había habido y por haber), caballero, rey, príncipe, emperador, embajador, campesino, médico y entre otras cosas. Y aunque muchos tal vez otros hubieran disfrutado de todo eso, y de ser prácticamente inmortal, para él era más molesto que un grano en el trasero. Ya se estaba casando de estar renaciendo.

Era muy molesto maldición!

Y aunque disfrutaba tener familias cariñosas, bueno, en la mayoría de los casos, no podía negar que preferiría conocer a la primera que tuvo.

Harry sabía que estaría más que encantado de conocer a los Potter y Evans y convivir apropiadamente con cada uno de ellos. Le habría gustado estar con su padre y hablar con él y con su madre ni se diga, de conocer a unos Remus y Sirius más felices, sin el peso de la muerte y dolor cargados en su hombros como la culpa, un Severus Snape no tan... amargado y rencoroso hacia el apellido Potter. Harry suspiro al pensar en las posibilidades. No entendía porque no podía renacer como algún miembro de alguna de las dos familias. De ser capaz de darle una oportunidad de cambiar a quienes de verdad lo necesitan.

El maestro de la muerte se quedó viendo el vacío donde se encontraba. Reconocía la familiar sensación de calidez y miedo que invadía su cuerpo de nuevo. Sabía que pronto seria lanzado a un nuevo cuerpo y, por ende, a una nueva vida. Podía oír los gritos de los médicos y los de una mujer, que obviamente seria su nueva madre, y palabras de aliento de un hombre, dirigidas a la mujer. Harry frunció el ceño, odiaba cuando era un bebé, odiaba que lo limitaran y no poder hablar correctamente.

Que molesto.

Empezó a refunfuñar de lo aburrido que seria, de los problemas que posiblemente tendría y de cómo posiblemente tendría que lidiar con hermanos molestos o padres sobre protectores y más.

Entonces una luz lo cegó fugazmente. Había llegado la ahora.

**::::**

**:::**

Rose Evans se hallaba postrada en una cama de hospital viendo a sus dos recién nacidos hijos. Gemelos. Había tenido gemelos. Un niño y una niña. Un hermoso y apuesto caballerito y una linda y amable princesa.

Extendió su mano y con cariño acaricio las cabezas calvas de los recién nacido que se encontraban en sus cuneros aun lado de su cama, muy ajenos al mundo que los rodeaba.

La Sra. Evans suspiro cuando centro su mirada en su hijo varón. Su único hijo varón hasta el momento. Y posiblemente el único que fuera a tener.

Él pequeño bribón no había llorado cuando nació, es más, no había emitido ningún sonido, recordaba como su amado esposo Robert se había preocupado ante su falta de llanto, incluso los médicos lo habían estado. Pero cuando se realizaron los estudios estos habían sido muy favorecedores y habían dejado en claro que el pequeño Eliot Lion Evans se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, nada se encontraba fuera de lugar. Era un bebé perfectamente normal. Eliot también resultó ser un bebé muy tranquilo pero Rose estaba segura que su hijo tenía ojos curiosos con una gran determinación flamante en ellos, su hijo iba a hacer una gran diferencia en la vida de alguien, o de varias personas, de eso estaba más que segura, entonces la mirada de Rose se posó en su hija Lily.

Lily, a diferencia de Eliot, era más activa. Había llorado con tantas ganas cuando nació que Rose temió que pudiera quedarse muda de tanto gritar. Había gritado, chillado y sollozado de tal manera que la pobre enfermera que la sostenía parecía aterra de haberle hecho daño. Lo más curioso era que al momento que la había acomodado al lado de su hermano (tres minutos mayor) Lily se había calmado.

Fue tan repentino su silencio que las enfermeras se habían copulado alrededor del cunero para verla, solo para descubrir que los pequeños ojos verdes de Lily se hallaban viendo fijamente a Eliot, que mantenía los ojos cómodamente cerrados en lo que posiblemente era un profundo sueño, mientras que Robert los contemplaba en silencio...

Recordaba oír como su esposo había preguntado a la enfermera a su lado y al doctor que si era posible que un bebe estuviera examinando a otro. Ya que Lily no apartaba la vista de su durmiente hermano.

El doctor y la enfermera solo dieron sonrisas divertidas y el medico contesto diciendo que eso era imposible, ya que los recién nacidos no tenían desarrollado una conciencia o voluntad para hacer determinadas cosas.

El pequeño Eliot se terció en las sabanas que lo envolvían y oprimían su extremidades provocando que un pequeño quejido escapara de sus labios y Rose por instinto lo acunara en su brazos. Era la primera vez, en su media hora de vida, que su Eliot se quejaba e iba a tomar nota que al parecer no le gustaba estar en vuelto entre tantas mantas al contrario de su hermana. Que al sentir la falta de su hermano también empezó a hacer pequeños quejidos. Lily se retorció un poco hasta que Rose también la tomo y la acomodo junto a Eliot.

Enseguida Lily volvió a dormir, mientras que Eliot por fin habría sus ojos esmeraldas, que eran iguales a los de su hermana, Rose sonrió encantada y deseaba que su Robert no se hubiera ida para que viera los ojos de su hijo. Pero tenían que recoger a Petunia de la casa de sus suegros si querían que conocieran a sus nuevos hermanos.

"Hola Eliot" lo llamo y él bebe pareció dedicarle toda su atención "Me llamo Rose Evans, y soy tu mami" por un momento Rose creyó haber visto que los ojos de Eliot se habrían de asombro, pero decido ignorarlo, ya que era imposible "Y si estoy segura de algo, es que mi sexto sentido femenino me dice que vas a hacer alguien muy importante, y no sé porque eso me preocupa tanto" murmuro.

Eliot se quedó callado un segundo hasta que, finalmente, estallo en llanto. Sorprendiendo a su madre que pensaba:

_´ ¿Acaso fue algo que dije?´_

* * *

**Bueno... esta listo, gracias ****por leer! hasta pronto!**

**Fems que se encontraran de ahora en adelante; **

**Fem_ Severus _****Snape**** es _Severa_ (aunque creo cambiarlo a Selene) ****Snape. **

**Fem_ James_ Potter es_ Janet_ Potter.**

**Fem _Remus_ Lupin es _Rene_ Lupin.**

**Fem _Sirius_ Black es _Mirzam_ Black.**

**Fem _Peter_ Pettigrew es _Patricia_ Pettigrew.**

**Fem _Regulus_ Black es _Rigel _Black. Si quieren sugerir nombres esta bien por mi. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Fems que se encontraran de ahora en adelante;**

**Fem_ Severus _****Snape**** es _Selene_ ****Snape. (Gano :3 ****por la ****mayoría)**

**Fem_ James_ Potter es_ Janet o Jamie_ Potter. (votación)**

**Fem _Remus_ Lupin es _Rene_ Lupin. (Se queda ****aparentemente)**

**Fem _Sirius_ Black es _Mirzam_ Black. (y este igual, ****pero si lo quieren cambiar, recuerden que debe ser una estrella o constelación)**

**Fem _Peter_ Pettigrew es _Petra_ Pettigrew. (****por ****petición de una lectora)**

**Fem _Regulus_ Black es _Rigel _Black. (Me ****pidieron cambiar este, ****pero segundo la tradición Black, debe ser una estrella así que ****por favor, siguieran su estrella o constelación favorita ****para fem Regulus)**

* * *

Petunia Evans se quedó callada viendo a los dos bebes delante de ella con ceño ligeramente fruncido. Los dos bebes estaban profundamente dormidos en sus cuneros, permitiéndole a ella examinarlos con detenimiento.

Eran rosas y estaban un poco arrugados, sin olvidar que eran muy pequeños, no se aparecían en nada a los bebes que salían en los comerciales de comida. Y menos a como ella se los había imaginado que serian. Petunia entre cerro sus ojos y ladeo la cabeza. Reconocía el cabello rojo que tenían los gemelos, ya que era igual al de su madre, sin embargo, los ojos verdes sin duda eran de su padre. Lily era pequeña y siempre lloraba cuando la alejaban de Eliot, mientras que el propio Eliot era muy tranquilo y casi nunca lloraba. Solo lo hacía cuando era necesario. Petunia se preguntaba si así eran todos los niños de pequeños, o al menos los gemelos.

Con curiosidad metió su mano dentro de la cuna, estiro el dedo índice de su mano mientras la hacía un puño, y enterró suavemente su dedo en la mejilla de su nuevo hermanito.

La suave carne se hundió y cuando quito el dedo volvió a su forma original. Lo repitió una, dos y tres veces más antes que una sonrisa se posara en sus delgados labios. El pequeño Eliot era muy lindo.

Cuando Petunia se disponía a retirar su dedo se topó que este era fuertemente agarrado por la manita regordeta del pelirrojo de su hermano, el cual ya se hallaba despierto, y la miraba con sus brillantes ojos verdes al momento que parecía darle una sonrisa desdentada…

…

Está bien, Eliot era el niño más bonito en el mundo. Eso ya estaba decidido.

**::::**

**:::::**

Harry se quedó callado, y calmado, mientras que pasaba de los brazos de su madre a los de una mujer ya mayor, llamada Lisa Evans, que parecía ser su abuela, la cual solo recordaba haberla conocido unas pocas veces después de haber salido del hospital. Era su primer cumpleaños y toda la familia se había reunido con los amigos para celebrarlo.

"Oh Rose querida, están tan lindos!" su abuela había repetido esa frase ya cinco veces, contando esta, desde hacía menos de media hora. "Debes de estar muy contenta y mi Robert muy emocionado"

"Y lo está créame, de hecho, cuando volvimos a casa del hospital, tan pronto cruzamos la puerta, Robert ya había tomado a Eliot en brazos y lo llevo a explorar el jardín y el patio trasero!" contaba alegremente Rose "Es más, incluso le mostro el bate de beisbol, las pelotas de basquetbol y futbol que compro tan pronto le habían dicho que tenía un niño en camino, está muy ansioso por enseñarle a jugar todos esos juegos para "hombres" que ni Lily o Petunia parecen interesales"

"Obviamente no; las dos son unas damitas muy lindas y no es propio que ande todas sucias corriendo detrás de una pelota!" exclamo algo indignada la mujer mayor "Es casi como si le pidiéramos al pequeño Eliot que se pusiera a vestidos y comenzara a jugar con muñecas a la casita o una fiesta de té, no es apropiado!"

Rose se mordió el interior del cachete para no responder, claramente la abuela Evans no era consciente de que su adorado nieto era secuestrado por su hermana mayor, más de una vez a la semana, donde a veces era forzado a ser parte de esos juegos "no apropiados" para hombrecitos.

"Nuestro Eliot será un chico aclamado por la damas!" proclama alegremente Lisa "¿No es así, Eliot?"

Rose vio cómo su hijo parecía hacer pucheros ante esa idea. Y su instinto materno le dijo que Eliot tenía muy buenos motivos para hacerlos.

**::::**

**::::**

Harry suspiro mientras veía y oía como sus hermanas comenzaban a discutir… de nuevo.

"No, no puedes! León es mío! _**Mío**_! Él es mi gemelo!"

"Bueno, _**yo soy la mayor!**_ Y por lo tanto la mamá! Y como Eliot es el único varón, él debe ser el padre!"

La cara de Lily se volvió en una expresión de shock ante la nueva revelación hecha ante ella. Y sin perder más tiempo volvió sus ojos ante él, en una súplica silenciosa. Sin saber que hacer volteo a ver a su entorno en busca de una distracción, Lily quería ser su "esposa" (ficticia) en el juego de la casita ya que ella había proclamado a los cuatro vientos desde que tenían cuatro años que ellos se casarían al crecer (y a pesar que todos sabían que eso no era posible, nadie se atrevía a romper la inocente ilusión de Lily para el futuro) mientras que Petunia lo consideraba como su derecho, debido a que era la mayor y siempre decía que su sueño era casarse y ser madre.

Harry sentía un poco de lastima al saber con qué tipo de hombre se terminaría cazando y que clase de hijo tendría, y aunque Dudley había mejorado bastante al crecer, eso no cambiaba la clase de niño que sería de joven. Los ojos de Harry vagaron por el pequeño jardín que había delante de su casa y sus ojos se toparon una rama, no muy grande, pero del tamaño perfecto para ser una espada improvisada. Fue a tomarla, y cuando la levanto del suelo, volteo en dirección de sus hermanas, las cuales seguían discutiendo y parecía que en cualquier momento amabas romperían en llanto.

Soltando otro suspiro, se aferró a la rama en su mano y con la cabeza en alto se dirigió a ellas de nuevo. Parecía un guerrero listo para la batalla.

"Mis señoras!" grito Harry, llamando la atención de la chicas Evans "Sir Eliot ha venido a servir a las princesas! Sir Eliot las protegerá de cualquier peligro!"

Ambas niñas se le quedaron mirando un tiempo, sus cerebros trataban de entender lo que su hermano acaba de decir, y cuando finalmente comprendieron soltaron chillidos agudos, extasiadas ante la idea de ser princesas y rápidamente entraron en el papel.

Basta decir que Harry se lamentó un poco después unos cuantos minutos de juego.

**::::**

**::::**

"Muy bien hecho Eliot!" sentencio Robert Evans con orgullo. Su hijo había logrado anotar una casta de tres puntos él solito, y para niño de seis años era un gran logró.

Eliot y Lily aun eran muy jóvenes, apenas tenían seis años, pero sus personalidades y habilidades ya estaban saliendo a la luz.

Lily era una niña muy dulce y cariñosa, linda ni se diga, siempre seguía a Eliot a todas partes como si fuera su sombra y tenía un gran temperamento, digno de su madre y abuelas, también era celosa, o al menos con Eliot, ya que no le gustaba verlo jugar con otras niñas, apenas se lo permitía Petunia sin quejarse abiertamente. Lo cual era extraño, pero, por alguna razón, no le preocupaba. Eliot, por su parte, era muy independiente y siempre trataba de hacer las cosas por sí mismo. Era el único que podía interferir entre las peleas de sus hermanas sin terminar mal parado y parecía saber qué hacer para que amabas terminaran siendo igualmente felices.

Su hijo era especial. Lo sabía y le gustaría poder pasar más tiempo con a solas, sin que Lily los siguiera donde quiera que iban. Hoy se alegraba de que su hija se hubiera ido a dormir temprano (obviamente creyendo que Eliot dormía a su lado) y los hubiera dejando tomar un pequeño tiempo de calidad padre e hijo.

Robert tomó a su hijo en brazos y lo acomodo sobre sus hombros antes de continuar su camino de regreso a casa. Una fresca brisa de mediados de septiembre empezaban a hacerse presente y pronto la familia Evans iría al valle Godric para pasar la navidad y el año nuevo con la abuela Evans, que los esperaba ansiosamente desde ya un tiempo. Robert y Eliot apenas iban saliendo del pequeño parque de la comunidad donde vivían cuando una cabellera roja corría apresuradamente hacia ellos.

La pequeña Lily se encontraba echa un mar de lágrimas cuando llego a ellos. Sus ojos verdes, idénticos a los de Eliot, brillaban ante sus lágrimas recién derramadas y hablaba entre hipos provocados de tanto sollozar. Robert, asustado, quito a su hijo de sus hombros rápidamente y se arrodillo adelante su hija.

"Lily, querida, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Alguien fue malo con usted o te lastimo de alguna manera? por favor querida, dime que-"

Robert no termino de hacer su pregunta cuando la mirada llorosa de su hija cambio a la de una Lily furiosa.

"¡Me lo robasteis!" chillo enojada.

Y antes de que pudiera entender verdaderamente sus palabras, Lily le paso de largo y se arrojó a los brazos de su aturdido hermano, para abrazarlo tan fuertemente que el rostro de Eliot comenzaba a ponerse rojo, pero por la falta de oxígeno. Robert, que estaba sin hablaba, vio como Eliot trataba de todas las formas posibles romper el abrazo mortal de su hermana, mientras que esta le lanzaba un mirada afilada a su padre que había tomado a su León, _**suyo**_, sin permiso! Lo había tomado de ella cuando se estaba dormida, la habían hecho dormir sin él! Es decir; ¿Quién se creía que era?

Lily soltó un poco a su hermano, quien se acomodó para poder caminar, y una vez que él se enderezo se pegó como una lapa al abrazo de su León que tenía más cerca.

¡Esto era la guerra!

**::::**

**::::**

Harry frunció el ceño mientras caminaba velozmente hacia los juegos del parque.

Desde que había nacido en esta nueva vida había descubierto dos cosas muy importantes: la primera seria que no podía estar ni un segundo soló, ya que Lily parecía tener un radar para poder rastrearlo y el segundo seria que, su antigua madre, Lily, parecía tener un futuro como espía. Ya que no importaba que hiciera o donde fuera, ella siempre parecía estar _ahí_ o siguiéndolo en silencio.

Fue ese recordatorio el que lo hizo ir aún más rápido. Al hacerlo oyó una exclamación de sorpresa y como después otros pasos detrás él, claramente tratando de mantener su ritmo. Eliot soltó un suspiro cansado después de detenerse, igualmente cansado de su persecución sin sentido. Giro sobre sus talones para donde se habría escondido Lily y exactamente como lo imaginaba; Lily se hallaba mal escondida detrás de un matorral, con su cabeza roja sobresaliendo encima de él.

Volvió a suspirar…

Honestamente, Lily era un tanto extraña, nunca se hubiera imaginado que su madre seria así de joven, pero… por una extraña razón, no la cambiaría por nada del mundo.

"Por qué no sales ahora Lis" la llamo un tanto aburrido de lo repetitivo que se había vuelto ese raro asunto "Ya sé que llevas siguiéndome desde que salimos de casa, así que, ya ven de una vez"

Lily soltó un grito y se metió más profundamente a bajo del arbusto. Harry la vio alzando un ceja; no pudiendo identificar si era un grito de sorpresa o indignación. Se quedaron así por un tiempo, Eliot a mitad de camino a los juegos y Lily escondida en un matorral, y no se movería hasta que Lily decidiera salir por su propia voluntad. Lo cual no fue hasta unos dos minutos después. Tímidamente Lily se fue acercando a su hermano que la veía con sus manos posadas en sus caderas y un pequeño deje de decepción, obviamente no muy feliz con el comportamiento de su hermana.

Lily se contuvo de poner mala cara.

No le gustaba molestar a su hermano o decepcionarlo de ninguna manera pero tampoco le gustaba estar lejos de él por mucho tiempo sentía que si lo hacía terminaría por perderlo de una manera u otra, y no le gustaba ni un poco esa idea. Sabía que Eliot tenía que tener sus propios amigos, amigos varones, con quien jugar y hacer esas cosas de chicos que su padre seguía diciéndole y tratando de explicar todo el tiempo que trataba de unírseles en sus juegos de "hombres" que por una razón a ella no se le permitía jugar.

"Lo siento" murmuro en voz baja, Lily se quedó callada y se encogió ante el suspiro de su hermano. La joven pelirroja tenía que admitir que su hermano tenía tendencia a suspirar mucho.

Continúo callada y viendo el suelo con los ojos cerrados, esperando que su hermano le dijera que lo dejara en paz y volviera a casa como lo había visto que otros niños de su clase les decían a sus hermanitas cuando están molestos.

Pero la queja jamás llego.

En vez de ella, una mano se posó en la cabeza de Lily y con ternura acaricio su cabello rojo, Lily levanto la cabeza con sorpresa solo para toparse con la amable sonrisa de su hermano.

"Está bien, Lis" le dijo "Soló no vuelvas a esconderte mi de nuevo, ¿Esta bien? Yo nunca te haría daño, lo sabes verdad?"

Lily asintió con una gran sonrisa, contenta de que su hermano no estuviera enfadado con ella. Los gemelos Evans se sonrieron mutuamente y cuando Eliot verifico que no había ningún Muggle cerca, extendió la palma de su mano, que se encontraba vacía, y la soplo en dirección a Lily, quien se rió encantada ante la lluvia inesperada de flores la cubrió poco después.

Chica Evans tomó a su hermano de la manga de su camisa y lo jalo a un árbol, que estaba un tanto lejado de los demás niños que estuvieran merodeando el lugar.

Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de una mirada los asechaba desde el hueco de otro árbol, el dueño de esa mirada poseía unos ojos color carbón, los cuales resplandecían ante su nuevo hallazgo.

* * *

**Bueno; espero que les haya gustado!**

**hasta luego ;3**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA! Creo que sera semana de actualizaciones! ;3 Espero que les guste!**

**Fems que se encontraran de ahora en adelante;**

**Fem_ Severus _****Snape**** es _Selene_ ****Snape. (Gano :3 ****por la ****mayoría)**

**Fem_ James_ Potter es_ Janet o Jamie_ Potter. (votación: Janet: 2 Jamie: 1)**

**Fem _Remus_ Lupin es _Rene_ Lupin. (Se queda****)**

**Fem _Sirius_ Black es _Mirzam o Venus_ Black. (****votación****)**

**Fem _Peter_ Pettigrew es _Petra_ Pettigrew. (****por ****petición de una lectora)**

**Fem _Regulus_ Black es _Rigel o Regulus _Black. (Una lectora pidió la posibilidad para que conservara el nombre y otra el genero)**

* * *

Eliot y Lily se encontraban tranquilamente jugando bajo su árbol favorito del todo el parque (que se hallaba a unas cuantas cuadras lejos de su casa), desde hacía ya una hora. El tiempo les paso velozmente entre las manos y antes de que se dieran cuenta el cielo empezaba a nublarse.

No obstante, decidieron restarle importancia, y se dedicaron a jugar lo más que les fuera posible antes de que su madre o padre mandaran a Petunia por ellos o ellos mismos decidieran venir por su cuenta. Petunia ya había reanudado la escuela y trataba de ganarse reconocimiento de sus padre tratando de que la aceptaran en una de las prestigiosas secundarias de la zona y, sino, tal vez un poco más lejos de la zona. Un internado le pareció conveniente. Un reto más grande en sí. Lily se había visto triste y desolada ante esa perspectiva, pero en seguida Eliot logro animarla con un "pequeño" truco de magia. Los gemelos Evans trataron de ayudar a su hermana y esta se los agradecido, pero cuando Lily llega a opacar a Petunia sin mucho esfuerzo y la misma Petunia arrugaba el rostro ante la atención que recibía su hermana menor, Eliot tuvo que llevarse a Lily si quería evitar un desastre. Fue así que el parque se volvió su refugio y el de Lily.

Después de eso; no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Lily realizara su primer acto de magia accidental cuando Eliot (tratando de subir un árbol) cayera en picada al piso y ella, estando tan asustada como desesperada, tratara de detener su caída haciéndolo levitar. Eliot no se sorprendió y Lily se quedó encantada al ver que ella también podía hacer lo mismo que su hermano. Hablando de árboles.

Harry se había quedado viendo el árbol mientras que Lily decidió hacer unas coronillas de flores para él. Frunció el ceño y se preguntó si podría escalarlo. No era muy alto y la diferencia que había entre la primera rama de abajo y el suelo era mínima, aunque cayera no creía hacerse mucho daño, unos cuantos unos raspones como mucho; y eso dependiendo la altura de su caída.

Extendió sus brazos se aferró a la rama más cercana al suelo y se colgó de ella unos segundos mientras empezaba a balancear su cuerpo hacia adelante y atrás buscando impulso para levantar su cuerpo hacia arriba. Solo le basto unos minutos antes de escalar la primera rama. De ahí en adelante lo demás fue cosa sencilla y agradeció no haberse caído al intentarlo, no le gustaría repetir un momento en una de sus vidas pasadas donde era el único varón de cinco hermanas y que después de su infructuoso intento de trepar el árbol que tenían en su patio, sus hermanas se burlaron de él por casi dos semanas y todos los años siguientes cada vez que se acordaban. No fue muy bonito que digamos.

Se concentró en escalar; agarrando y pisando firmemente las ramas a su paso tratando de no perder el equilibrio.

Llego a la mitad del árbol antes que decidiera detenerse y recargarse tranquilamente contra la corteza. Dejo caer los pies a cada lado de la rama en donde se hallaba sentado y volteo haber hacia abajo.

Vio como Lily seguían haciendo coranas (ahora llevaba tres e iba por la cuarta) con suma concentración y cuidado. Una vez seguro que se encontraba bien, volvió a levantar la mirada y observo el horizonte y como las nubes se movían por el viento… pronto tendrían que irse.

Posiblemente comenzaría una tormenta…

Eliot se quedó pensativo ante ello. Las palabras guerra y Voldemort se formaron en su mente antes que cualquier otra cosa.

La muerte de Lily y James Potter les siguió poco después junto con el arresto injustificado de Sirius.

Apretó la mandíbula y negó erráticamente con la cabeza. No dejaría morir a Lily o a James, tampoco dejaría que Sirius fuera a la cárcel por un crimen que no cometió y no permitiría que Pettigrew se saliera con la suya tantos años. Ahora tenía ochos años, tres más e iría a Hogwarts donde estudiaría siete años más antes de salir al mundo.

Muchos dirían que tenía mucho tiempo para pensar las cosas pero Harry no lo consideraba así. Después de renacer más veces de las que podía enumerar era consciente de lo rápido que el tiempo se podría ir entre las manos.

Tenía que salvar a Lily, James, Sirius, Remus y Snape… ante ese último nombre hizo que los ojos de Eliot se abrieron como platos.

¡Cómo podía olvidarse de su profesor de pociones que había hecho su vida un infierno!

Era cierto que había llegado a odiar a Snape (sin contar a Draco, claro) más que a nadie en el mundo desde su primer día de clases. Mas no debía olvidar que ese hombre había amado a su madre más que a nada, más que su propia seguridad, más que su propia casa, más que a su propia vida. La había protegido aun cuando se había casado con su peor enemigo y defendió y le fue leal a su hijo hasta la muerte. Incluso sabiendo que, tal vez, ella nunca lo habría amado… al menos no como él lo hacía y deseaba.

Si eso no era verdadero amor entonces Harry no sabía amar de verdad. Frunció nuevamente el ceño y se preguntó que podría hacer para evitar aquello; no quería imponerse ante Lily con decirle con quien creía que debía salir, pero tampoco quería que Severus acabara solo y despreciado por su único amor. Sin olvidar el hecho que, posiblemente, más bien obvio, el Harry Potter de ese mundo tenía que nacer. Era su deber. Y para ello Lily Evans y James Potter tendrían que enamorarse y casarse. No antes de haberse odiado cierto tiempo antes de ello.

Eliot volvió a mirar a su gemela, una Lily de no más de 8 años, sonriendo ampliamente a sus coronas de flores. Claramente complacida por su trabajo bien hecho. Aunque era pequeña y su cuerpo fuera completamente infantil; Eliot sabia por las memorias de Harry que su hermana crecería hasta volverse un mujer hermosa, de gran carácter y gran corazón. Sabía que al fin de cuentas ella se enamoraría de James Potter y terminaría casándose con él, pero no quería ver sufrir a Severus innecesariamente y que viviera todo el tiempo en el pasado pensando en él hubiera…

Eliot se quedó pensado un poco; ¿y si animaba a Severus Snape a declararse?

Obviamente había posibilidades de que Lily lo aceptara pero eso no era un hecho probado. Harry no había conocido a su madre como para dar una opinión sobre el tema ni sabía a ciencia cierta qué tipo de sentimientos ella albergaba por Severus Snape. Era más posible que ella lo hubiera visto más como un hermano que como un futuro novio, sabia de novios que eran antes mejores amigos pero no todos los casos eran así. Siempre había la posibilidad del rechazo o de una aceptación, tanto por amor como por lastima o miedo. Él no quería eso. Quería que Lily se casara por amor. Un verdadero amor que fuera reciproco entre ambas partes. No solo por uno. Sin importar que tan enamorado estuviera.

Tal vez era egoísta de su parte solo desear la felicidad de ella, pero solo quería que sus hermanas fueran felices. ¿Qué tan malo era eso?

**::::**

**:::::**

Selene Snape se quedó callada viendo hacia las ramas intermedias del árbol donde una niña pelirroja, hacia coronas de flores, se hallaba sentada. Era una niña muy delga y con aspecto desprolijo, usaba ropa casi dos tallas más grandes que ella y casi todas de varón. Solo tenía una que dos faldas, todas deshilachadas en los bordes debido a la mala calidad de la tela. Su madre traba de comprarle ropa más adecuada pero su padre no se lo permitía. Al parecer eso era un gasto innecesario y estúpido. Pero todo eso no importaba ahora.

Él estaba ahí. El chico de cabello de fuego estaba ahí, con su hermana. Ella sabía que él era diferente. Que era como ella. Era especial. Que era mágico.

Hacía poco días los había vista lazar un lluvia de flores hacia su hermana con el único motiva de hacerla sonreír y, unos días más tarde, vio a su hermana hacer florecer una pequeña margarita en su mano para él. Selene sabía que eran nacidos Muggles por la forma que los había oído hablar sobre sus extrañas habilidades. Sabía que la niña tenía talento, mucho en realidad, pero necesitaba práctica, mientras el niño de cabello de fuego era… más potente, mas habilidosos y más increíble. La magia que liberada así lo daba a entender. Su madre la había sentido cuando la acompaño al parque a principios de febrero.

Su madre le dijo que su magia era cálida y reconfortante. Ella no sabía lo que era reconfortante. Pero le gustaba la sensación, era muy distinta a la que su madre le daba y mucho más agradable; la hacía sentir segura y protegida. Ella nunca había llegado a sentirse así, ni una sola vez en su casa. Su padre le aterraba.

Selene contuvo el aliento cuando lo vio saltar de la rama en la que estaba. ¡Se iba a matar! Entonces, para consternación, su niño de cabello de fuego descendió lentamente hacia el piso. Su hermana chillo al verlo y en seguida, después que llegara al suelo y tomara asiento a su lado, adorno su cabello corto con una de las coronas que hizo para después ponerse una, no antes de darle una grave reprimenda por su temerario salto. La chica pelirroja sonrió brillantemente poco después y este le correspondió con otra... Se veían increíbles juntos.

La niña de cabello graso se movió incomoda desde su escondite.

Todo el valor que había tratado de reunir desde hacía casi tres meses se había ido, se había desvanecido y ya no tenía la seguridad suficiente para acercarse a ellos. ¿Qué pensarían ellos de ella? ¿La verían de la misma manera como la veían lo niños de su colegio, como si no valiera su tiempo o como si fuera una peste? ¿La tratarían como su padre traba a su mamá? La sola idea le aterro.

Las preguntas aumentaba y la inseguridad crecía en el pequeño y frágil corazón de Selene. Ella sabía que no era una niña hermosa. Sabía que su madre, bien había sido muy bonita de joven (antes de casarse con su padre), no era una mujer especialmente hermosa. Había ese niño con su madre y viendo a su hermana era claro de dónde había sacado su belleza… ¿estaba bien considerar a un chico hermoso? Selene apretó sus labios hasta que estos se volvieron una fina línea. Estaba tan adentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que dos cabezas rojas la estaban viendo desde sus lugares bajo el árbol. Por un descuido su cabeza se había asomado a fuera de los arbustos que la ocultaban, permitiéndole a los dos Evans divisarla.

**::::**

**:::::**

Lily había fruncido su bonita cara en una de gusto porque consideraba que era de mala educación espiar a las personas y Eliot la veía confundido. Se le hacía familiar… le recordaba a alguien… pero… ¿A quién? Trato de concentrase y estudiar su rostro, en el cabello y en toda su apariencia en sí. Fue entonces que sintió como su quijada caía hacia el piso en picada y como sus ojos se volvían tan grandes como dos pelotas de tenis…

¿Snape?

Por merlín… ¡Esa niña se parecía a Severus Snape!

Harry se sentido desfallecer y su rostro se volvió casi dos tonos más pálidos, no sabía que Snape tuviera una hermana. ¡No sabía que esa niña existía! Intento no dejarse ver tan sobre saltado, ya que Lily lo veía extrañada, no entendiendo su reacción ante esa niña mal vestida. Selene (quien seguía en sus pensamientos) ignoraba la mirada conmocionada de Eliot y el ceño fruncido de Lily. Los gemelos Evans voltearon a verse mutuamente, Lily confundida y Eliot deseoso de acercarse a la misteriosa niña (necesitaba saber quién era) y discutieron de manera silenciosa lo que debían hacer.

Al final, Eliot gano lanzando sus ojos de cachorro (infalibles ante su familia) y fue acercándose hacia la niña, con Lily a su espalda. Lily no era muy feliz con eso. Pero su hermano quería hacerlo. Como su hermana (y futura esposa); Lily sentía que era su deber apoyarlo.

Ambos pelirrojos caminaron hacia ella, Selene no pareció darse cuenta de su presencia hasta que unas sombras la cubrían y ella finalmente levanto su vista y se topó con dos pares de ojos verdes brillantes.

La niña trago saliva, evitando soltar un chillido de sorpresa, y comenzó a parpadear como un búho.

Eliot le sonrió (tratando de contener una carcajada ante su reacción) y Lily la vio curiosa ahora, esa niña se le hacía diferente a las demás. Había algo más en ella. Le daba una sensación familiar a la que tenía Eliot, era como si fueran iguales, pero no lo eran y no sabía porque tenía esa sensación. Ella tenía el cabello negro, Eliot y Lily tenían el cabello pelirrojo, ella tenía ojos negros, mientras que los suyos eran verdes, Eliot y Lily tenían la piel ligeramente bronceada (debido a las horas de juego bajo el sol) mientras que esa chica estaba pálida, casi como un fantasma.

No eran parecidos… pero aun si, daba una impresión diferente.

"¡Hola!" inicio Eliot sonriendo "Me llamo Eliot Evans y ella es mi gemela; Lily"

Ambas se vieron a los ojos. Lily no le paso por alto el leve rubor de la otra niña para con su hermano mientras que Selene se puso nerviosa por los ojos entrecerrados de Lily. Se levanto rápidamente y comenzó a sacudir su falda tratando de parecer lo más presentablemente posible.

Se limpió las manos en su ropa y extendió su mano algo temblorosa a hacia Lily y trato de evitar la mirada de Eliot. Sabía que si lo veía a los ojos terminaría sonrojándose y posiblemente haciendo el ridículo.

"¡Mu-mucho gusto! Me llamo Selene Snape y… y… y me gustaría ser su amiga!" grito lo último. Sorprendiendo a Eliot y Lily en proceso.

Eliot sonrió amablemente mientras que Lily parecía algo molesta. El destino comenzaba a moverse. En el interior de Eliot Harry se preguntaba cuando tiempo pasaría antes de que Severus entrara en escena.

* * *

**Gracias por Leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos! Si desean votar, por favor manden un Review!**

**Fems que se encontraran de ahora en adelante;**

**Fem_ Severus _****Snape**** es _Selene_ ****Snape. (Gano :3 ****por la ****mayoría)**

**Fem_ James_ Potter. (votación:) **

**Janet: 2 Jamie: 4**

**Fem _Remus_ Lupin es _Rene_ Lupin. (Se queda****)**

**Fem _Sirius_ Black. (****votación****) **

**Mirzam: 0 Venus: 2 Sirrah/Sirah: 1**

**Fem _Peter_ Pettigrew es _Petra_ Pettigrew. (****por ****petición de una lectora)**

**Fem _Regulus_ Black**** (votación:)**

**Rigel: 2 Regina: 2 Regulus_: _1 Hombre: 2 Mujer: 4**

* * *

Él no se desmayó.

Solo le dio sueño y decidió cerrar los ojos. ¡Estaba cansado! Y decidió dormir en el suelo, nada más.

Nada tuvo que ver que Selene Snape no tuviera hermanos y que fuera hija única.

Nada tenía que ver la falta de existencia de Severus Snape en este mundo.

Nada tuvo que ver al enterarse (o más bien, darse cuenta) de que Selene Snape era Severus Snape.

Nada tenía que ver con que Severus Snape era mujer y no un hombre.

Sip…no tenía nada que ver con eso.

"Eliot…? Hermano?, Eli?, estas bien…?" le preguntaba Lily en voz baja. La voz de su antigua madre empezó a volverlo atraer desde las penumbras que la inconciencia…

Eliot se quedó tendido en el césped con una Lily viéndolo desconcertada y una Selene muy preocupado. Tal vez exagero un poco su reacción…

… o no… ¡pero eso no era maldito el punto, maldición!

Su cerebro comenzó a trabajar mil por hora y no sabía que iba a hacer. ¡Su amargado profesor de pociones no existía! No había nacido en ese mundo. Al menos no como varón…

¿Qué quería decir eso?

¿Es que Selene se iba a volver lesbiana o algo por el estilo?

La sola idea hizo que le recorriera un escalofrió por la espalda… ¡Acaba de sufrir un trauma! No lo malinterpreten, no tenía ningún problema con las parejas del mismo sexo, había conocido muchas a lo largo de su existencia, pero al imaginarse a su actual hermana (que en otra vida había sido su madre) junto con una niña (que había sido su profesor, enemigo y torturador en la escuela) no era algo agradable de ver. Suspiro, parpadeo un poco para acostumbrarse a la luz que le cegaba la vista y volvió a erguirse.

Lily tenía razón, tenía tendencia a suspirar demasiado.

"Estoy bien" murmuro débilmente cuando volvía a apoyarse sobre sus pies. "Solamente estoy algo… cansado."

"¡De seguro estás cansado porque te la pasaste ayer desvelándote viendo ese tonto programa de televisión!" como era costumbre, Lily comenzó a darle todo un sermón de que debe dormir bien y que todas esas cosas.

Eliot no pudo evitar verla con cansancio y un poco molesto. Lily le recordaba en algo a Hermione, ambas eran mandonas, y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Decidió hacerle caso omiso y vio como Selene, tímidamente, se le iba acercando hasta situarse a su lado.

"¿Seguro que estas bien, Eliot?" genuina preocupación se hallaba en esa sencilla pregunta. Haciendo que Eliot le sonreír con cariño, levanto su mano y la deposito suavemente sobre la cabeza de Selene y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro proclamo:

"¡Claro que estoy bien! Estaba cansado, ya se los dije! Vengan, vamos a jugar!" grito entusiasta, agarrando la mano de la chica de cabellos grasos con ímpetu, y se hecho correr en dirección a los juegos. El joven dúo se reía divertido.

Mientras, el rostro de Lily se volvió una mueca. No le caí bien esa niña.

**::::**

"Eliot, ¿A dónde vas?" pregunto Petunia al ver como su hermano menor comenzaba a abrir la puerta y se dirigía a hacia la calle. "Desde hace días que sales todas las tardes, siempre a la misma hora, ¿ha pasado algo entre tú y Lily? Ella ha estado molesta por tus constantes partidas y cuando le decimos que has ido al parque se enfurece o se deprime y se queda encerrada en su cuarto, ¡Ni siquiera va a buscarte!"

Harry hizo una mueca ante el comentario de Petunia. Era consciente de su falta de conexión con Lily últimamente, pero tampoco quería dejar a Selene sola, sabía que si la dejaba sola, ella podría estar en peligro. Si, su complejo de héroe está a la luz, pero es que Selene no era su amargado maestro de posiciones enamorado de su madre. Y esperaba que no lo fuera nunca. Era una pequeña niña que se encontraba desprotegida ante un padre abusivo y una madre sin opciones.

Pero de solo pensar que ese hombre podría lastimarla le hacía hervir la sangre. Si, él sabía que ella no era la única y se sentía mal por Eileen Snape (de soltera Prince), ella debió de sufrir lo doble de Severus, pero era a Severus, bueno, era la forma femenina de Severus a quien Eliot había conocido y vuelto amigo, mostrándole un lado diferente del personaje que ya conocía.

Selene era tímida, socialmente torpe (solo un poco), de tendencia solitaria, apariencia frágil y desarreglada. Varias chicas en la escuela se metían con ella por esas sencillas razones, y las odiaba por ello.

Harry sabía que debía de estar agradecido que hasta ahora no hubiera ningún cardenal en los brazos o piernas de la niña, pero eso no quería decir que no sufrieran ningún tipo de maltrato y si quería enterarse de lo que pasaba, Selene debería de confiar en él, ¿Cómo podía decirle a Petunia que pasaba tiempo mucho más tiempo en el parque solamente para cuidar de una niña que él sabía era maltratada por su padre?

Seguramente ella insistiría en ir a decirle a sus padres o que si estaba seguro y quien sabe que más. Algo que él no estaba seguro si quería ellos supieran, ya que la misma Selene no le decía nada de su familia o como la trataban, así que todo lo que podían hacer era especular.

Incomodo, vio como Petunia seguía de pie en las escaleras, obviamente esperando su repuesta. Harry se sentía acorralado.

"… creo que Lily no se lleva muy bien con una nueva niña que conocimos en el parque hace unos días" murmuro los más bajo que pudo. Petunia entrecerró sus ojos y le lanzo una mirada inquisitiva mientras que cruzaba los brazos sobre sus pechos.

Eliot bajo su cabeza derrotado y dijo en voz alta: "Iré por ella para ir al parque"

Y girando sobre sus talones subió las escaleras rápidamente, a su espalda, Petunia sonreía con suficiencia. Ser la mayor era genial.

**::::**

Lily Evans no era una niña egoísta, ni malcriada y mucho menos envidiosa.

Ella era una buena niña. Su hermano se lo decía todo el tiempo y ella sabía que su hermano no mentía. Nunca lo hacía y ella confía plenamente en él

¡Pero a ella no le gustaba que se pasara todo el tiempo con esa chica Snape!

Ya que siempre que ella aparecía su hermano lo ignoraba, no le hacia el menor caso y se centraba únicamente en esa niña! ¿Por qué ella había dejado de importar? ¿Porque dejo de ser importante para su hermano? Odiaba Snape! Odiaba a esa niña! Le había quitado a su querido hermano desde que dijo su estúpido nombre. Su hermano decía que era muy bonita, Lily tenía otros pensamientos al respecto. La había vuelto la princesa en casi todos los juegos y la volvía la mamá todo el tiempo. No, no era justo. Incluso ahora se iba a los juegos sin ella.

¿Qué había pasado con esos días donde ella era lo más importante para su hermano?

Lily gimoteo un poco ante los recuerdos que invadieron su mente. Ella siempre había sido la princesa de su hermano y él siempre había sido su caballero de brillante armadura que iba a su rescate. No estaba acostumbrada a que su hermano se la pasara tanto tiempo con otra y que le diera tanta atención. Y, para ser honesta, ella no sabía si quería acostumbrarse a ello, pero tampoco quería estar sola en su cuarto. Como a hora por ejemplo.

"Lily"

Ante su nombre, los ojos de la joven pelirroja se abrieron de golpe. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que los había cerrado. Se paró rápidamente, tropezando con sus pies en el proceso, y apoyo su oreja contra la puerta. Eliot había vuelto antes. Una parte de ella gritaba feliz de que su hermano volviera y la otra mitad se sentía petulante porque sabía que lo había hecho por ella.

"Lily, soy Eliot. Mira, voy al parque y me preguntaba ¿si querías ir conmigo?" hubo un pequeña pausa antes que Eliot agregara. "Selene estaría ahí, tal vez podrían pasar tiempo juntas y ser amigas. Por favor Lily, hazlo por mí, ¿sí?"

Tan pronto como el nombre de "Selene" había salido de los labios de Eliot, Lily estaba a punto de rechazarlo pero cuando agrego "por mí" se encontró derrotada. Por primera vez en su vida (o al menos de lo que podía recordar) Lily soltó un suspiro de cansancio. Se estaba pareciendo a Eliot.

Lentamente abrió la puerta de su habitación: "Esta bien, pero hoy, yo soy la princesa ¿de acuerdo?"

De respuesta, lo único que obtuvo fue la amplia y brillante sonrisa de su hermano, quien agarró su mano mientras se echaba a correr escaleras bajo.

Lily sintió que todo estaría bien a partir de ahora. Siempre y cuando su hermano le tomara su mano.

**::::**

Selene se hallaba nerviosa en el parque.

Eliot iba atrasado por cinco minutos. ¡_Cinco_ minutos! Él nunca iba tarde a ninguna de sus reuniones. No era normal en él…

¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿Estaría enfermo? ¿Debería de visitarlo? ¿O sería muy atrevido de su parte?

Su madre le dijo que no era correcto, ni mucho menos de señoritas, que una dama fuera sola a la casa de un varón sin invitación de esté o compañía de algún familiar. ¿Sería bienvenida? Esperaba que si ¿La considerarían digna de ser amiga de Eliot? No estaba del todo segura, pero si sabía era que se moriría si algún día llegaba a separarse de su querido amigo.

Ya que Eliot se había vuelto lentamente en su mundo. Su caballero de brillante armadura que la protegía ante las desdichas de su vida. Sin contar que era el único chico que conocía que la había llamado, y hecho sentir, realmente hermosa.

"¡Selene!" un grito a lo lejos llamo su atención.

La joven bruja sintió como su corazón se aceleraba cuando distinguió la cabellera roja de su amigo, más se sorprendió al verlo con otra pelirroja.

Selene tuvo que parpadear varias veces antes de estar segura de que lo veía no era una alucinación.

Realmente se sintió sorprendida al ver a Lily Evans al lado de su gemelo. Frunció levemente el ceño al verlos juntos. No se veían iguales, ella suponía a que se debía porque no eran del mismo género.

Lily tenía una belleza que le daba una apariencia delicada mientras que su hermano tenía una apariencia etérea que hacía que las personas les costaran definir su sexo, pero una vez identificado era muy fácil adivinar que Eliot sería un chico de gran atractivo. Al igual que Lily prometía ser una chica de lo más hermosa.

Reconocer eso la hizo sentir una punzada de envidia. Ella nunca estaría al nivel de Lily en belleza, dudaba que incluso hubiera alguien que pudiera vencerla en ese aspecto, tal vez en inteligencia o astucia, sí, pero no en belleza.

Lo que hacía que se preguntara; ¿Eliot realmente la encontraba hermosa?

Eliot vivía con tres mujeres (cada una de ellas bellas en su propio derecho) y sin duda el debió de haberla comparado (tal vez sin querer) con alguna de ellas aunque sea una vez. Si era así, ¿ella tendría alguna vez una oportunidad con él?

Eso la mortificaba, pero temía a la respuesta.

"Selene, ¿Me estas prestando atención?" la repentina pregunta sorprendió a la joven Snape,

Ella logró disimular su sorpresa, dirigió toda su atención hacia Eliot que la veía confundido, antes de volver a hacia Lily.

La niña de cabello de rojo no parecía muy contenta de verla, pero aun así trataba de disimularlo lo mejor que podía. ¿Por qué? Vendría siendo la pregunta.

No se tenía que ser un genio para lograr deducir que Eliot tenía algo que ver en ello. Ya que como ella, Lily siempre hacia todo lo posible para complacer a Eliot, y Selene daba gracias porque ambos pelirrojos fueran hermanos ya que no tendría oportunidad contra Lily.

"Te decía Sely, Lily por fin acepto venir a jugar con nosotros, ¿Qué te parece?" le pregunto entusiasmado.

Los labios de Selene se volvieron un fina línea al momento que los aprieto en un intento para no responder con lo primero que se le vino a la mente. No, ella no era feliz por esa nueva incorporación a su pequeño grupo.

De hecho, preferiría a que ella volviera a ignorarlos y los dejara solos.

No es por ser grosera, pero Eliot era lo único que su vida que la hacía sentir orgullosa. Se sentía orgullosa de llamarlo su amigo _y_ de ser la única amiga de él.

Y sentir orgullo era algo que casi nunca podía jactarse ante los demás, y por lo tanto, no quería compartir a lo único que la hacía sentirse especial con otra.

Una otra, que ella dudaba, no sabía lo afortunada que era.

Pero también era consiente que le debía mucho a Lily por alejar a Eliot de "malas" personas que podrían haberle hecho daño por su corazón bondadoso.

Es que, ¿en serio? Eliot a veces se pasaba de buena persona, incluso para un niño.

Fingiendo una sonrisa, contesto; "Es un placer saber que te unirás a nosotros Ev-Lily."

Sabía que Lily se había dado cuenta de que su sonrisa era falsa y que estaba a punto de llamarla por su apellido, pero no le dijo nada ya que le respondió de la misma manera. "El gusto es mío, Sna-Selene"

Un silencio incomodo se apodero sobre ellos.

Y el más afectado por esa fría presentación fue claramente Eliot. El desagrado brillaba en sus expresivos ojos verdes, no les dijo nada, pero aun así estaba escrito en sus ojos.

Él tosió; "Bueno… iré a buscar un palo o algo para utilizar de espada mientras que deciden quien hará que" y entonces se alejó.

Al hacerlo, Selene podría jurar que lo oyó farfullar; "Traten de no congelarse entre sí con su frialdad mientras que no estoy"

Las dos chicas se quedaron viéndose entre sí una vez que Eliot desapareció entre los árboles. La rivalidad brillaba en los ojos de las dos y ninguna quería dar marcha atrás. Pero tenían que hacerlo por Eliot.

Selene decidió ser la primera en dar el "primer paso" hacia la amistad.

"Así que… em… decidiste unirte a nosotros?" le pregunto.

"Obviamente" y Lily le contestó secamente.

"Hoy hace un buen día para jugar…"

"Eso parece"

"Eliot es increíble, ¿no crees?"

"Magnifico, no hay nadie que se le compare"

"…"

"…"

Al parecer no era tan fácil, como ambas niñas crían. ¿Realmente podían ser amigas, aunque fuera para ser feliz a Eliot? ¿Y cuánto tiempo le toma a alguien elegir una rama? Ellas pensaban que ya se había tardado demasiado.

Selene trató de volver a iniciar una conversación, pero no se le ocurrió algún otro tema, y viendo a Lily de reojo, la vio haciendo crecer una flor haciéndola gritar; "¡Eres una bruja!"

¡Se había olvidado de eso!

Lily frunció el ceño y la reprendió diciendo; "Eso no es algo que se le dice a una niña, es muy grosero"

Selene se ruborizo al darse cuenta que, sin querer, la había insultado: "Quiero decir que eres como yo!"

Cuando el rostro de Lily adquirió una expresión confundida, Selene se lo explico y hasta se lo mostró. Las dos chicas comenzaron a agarrar confianza entre ellas y en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraban riéndose. Su rivalidad aún estaba presente, pero ya no tanto como antes.

Detrás del árbol que las jóvenes usaban para protegerse del sol, Eliot sonreía ampliamente y muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

Las cosas comenzaban a adquirir forma.

* * *

**Gracias por leer! manden un Review! **

**Nota de la Autora: No todos los hombres serán cambiados. Lo estuve pensando y llegue a la conclusión de que si lo hiciera seria casi toda una generación de puras mujeres. Pero para mis lectoras fujoshi, estoy considerando darles ****fansiervice con Harry/EliotxLucius, ****Harry/EliotxHermanos Lestrange incluso podría haber unos ****Harry/EliotxLord Voldemort****. Todo a petición a ellas. Pero la pareja principal sera un secreto hasta que vayan a Hogwarts y a la vez que se cerraran las votaciones. **

**Nos vemos (leemos pronto)!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lamento la espera! Pero ya esta la continuación, espero que les guste!**

**Fems que se encontraran de ahora en adelante;**

**Fem **_**Severus**_** Snape es **_**Selene**_** Snape. ****(Gano :3 por la mayoría)**

**Fem **_**James**_** Potter. (votación:)**

**Janet: 2 Jamie: 7**

**Fem **_**Remus**_** Lupin es **_**Rene**_** Lupin. (Se queda)**

**Fem **_**Sirius**_** Black. (votación)**

**Mirzam: 0 Venus: 3 Sirrah/Sirah: 1**

**Fem **_**Peter**_** Pettigrew es **_**Petra**_** Pettigrew. (por petición de una lectora)**

**Fem **_**Regulus**_** Black (votación:)**

**Rigel: 2 Regina: 3 Regulus: 1 Hombre: 3 Mujer: 5**

* * *

"¿¡Ahora son amigas y me dicen que son brujas y yo un mago!?" grito un pasmado Eliot cuando vio a su hermana y amiga hablando y riendo juntas, y al ver su cara de incredulidad las dos niñas rieron aún más. El joven se había retirado hacía poco tiempo mientras buscaba una "espada" para sus juegos así él no sabía la verdad de tras de esas risas y ojos cómplices. Pero siendo honestas entre si ellas preferían que se quedara así. Era un secreto ellas mantendrían en sus corazones, hasta la muerte.

"¿Cuánto tiempo me tarde por esta maldita vara?" Eliot parecía tan consternado que ellas no aguantaron más y se echaron a reír, provocando que Eliot pusiera mala cara, pareciendo un bebé enfurruñado.

Basta decir que las risas duraron un buen tiempo.

Pero adentro de la mente del joven, Harry sonreía complacido. El estudiar actuación en su vida anterior fue una buena idea.

**::::**

**::::::**

Selene Snape y Lily Evans no habían sido, exactamente, las mejores amigas cuando se conocieron, pero con el tiempo llegaron a un acuerdo cuando tenían ocho años.

Eliot Evans, quien era el mejor amigo de la primera y hermano mayor de la segunda, era el mejor niño-futuro-hombre en el mundo y, aunque, las dos no podían estar con él al mismo tiempo, y que el mismo Eliot no podía quedarse con las dos, aceptaron que era preferible que una de ellas se quedará con él que cualquier otra chica lo obtuviera. Ya que al pasar de los años y con solo ver como otras se le pegaban como sanguijuelas, lo cual era muy molesto, comenzaron a volverse factores importantes en sus vidas. Así pues, las dos niñas que habían iniciado siendo rivales, terminaron por volverse aliadas.

El joven león seria de una de ellas, al menos, mientras que tuvieran algo que decir al respecto.

Y Harry no pudo evitar sentir como un escalofrió le recorría la espalda. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

**::::**

**::::::**

Eliot tenía diez años cuando Petunia comenzó a brillar por su cuenta y ya no podía ser sofocada por Lily tan fácil mente como tampoco Lily quería que se sintiera mal.

Por consiguiente, Petunia llego hacer aceptada en un colegio privado.

Los señores Evans no podían estar más orgullosos de su hija mayor y no tenían ningún reparo en demostrárselo, ya fuera con palabras o acciones. Haciendo que Petunia se sintiera en la cima. Harry sabía que los cambios hechos debido su presencia en esa línea de tiempo se comenzarían a hacerse notar cuando fuera el cumpleaños número once de Eliot y Lily Evans, y por consiguiente, la separación los gemelos Evans con su hermana mayor. Ante ese pensamiento Eliot frunció el ceño de manera pensativa. Hoy en día toda la familia Evans, más Selene, habían salido de visita al zoológico, Lily y Selene se encontraban a sus lados mientras que Petunia iba en la retaguardia con sus padres, ella parecía… emocionada.

Petunia, la Tía Petunia, que él conocía y recordaba en su memoria parecía ser más lejana que nunca ahora cuando veía a la joven Petunia sonreír.

Esta Petunia Evans era una chica alegre y elegante. Algo selectiva-elitista al momento de elegir amigos, pero amaba a sus hermanos pequeños más que nada en la vida y, en su interior, Eliot sabía que él era su favorito y su adoración.

¿Por qué? Le preguntarían y ella, con toda su sinceridad, contestaría que Eliot, su hermanito, fue siempre el primero en verla a ella antes que a Lily, siempre le dio ese aire de que estaba orgulloso de ella, haciéndola sentir importante ante sus ojos. Importancia que sus padres y Lily no le daban a sentir muy seguido y tal vez por eso ella fomento sus cariños y atenciones única y especialmente dirigidos a su hermano menor, el cual siempre la trataba con mimó y afecto. Después de todo, Eliot era el caballero que custodiaba su corazón y la quería tal y como era.

Ese sentimiento que le daba… ese sentimiento de sentirse protegida por tenerlo a su lado eran cosas que raramente sentía y Eliot se preguntaba si la Petunia de su primera vida había sido algo parecida a esta. Tal vez los celos e inseguridades habían sido los responsables de marchitar a esa bella niña que tenía como hermana. Pensar eso le lastimo el corazón.

Petunia… ¿Qué podía hacer por ella?

¿Amarla? Ya lo hacía ¿cuidarla? También ¿mostrarse orgulloso de ella? preguntarlo era estúpido. Pero necesario. Volvió a ver a su hermana rubia… y seguía sin saber qué hacer.

Tal vez solo podía desear que cuando fuera a Hogwarts, Petunia lo tomara mejor y siguieran siendo igualmente unidos.

"¡Vamos Eliot! ¡Veamos primero los Leones!" grito Lily al momento que jalaba la manga de su hermano en la dirección indicada.

Eliot se vio obligado a seguir a su hermana mientras se aferraba a la mano de Selene, no queriendo dejarla atrás o excluida. Se había esforzado mucho para convencer a la madre de Selene para que la dejara ir con ellos prometiéndole que la protegería y que no permitiría que se sintiera sola. Selene había estado toda sonrojada desde que llego a la casa, e incluso él se había percatado que la joven Snape se había arreglado con esmero y que estaba usando su mejor ropa, la joven estaba ilusionada y, por ello, él no estaba dispuesto a perderla y, por consiguiente, arruinarle la tarde así. Sabia como se sentía cando le hacían algo así.

Pero cuando volteó a verla notó que estaba completamente roja de la cara y se preocupó ¿Estaría enferma?

"¡Selene, tienes las cara roja!" exclamo preocupado, "¿estás bien? ¿Te sientes mal?" le pregunto mientras pasaba las manos por el rostro del chica.

Selene se sonrojo hasta ponerse roja como un tomate mientras que Eliot la atendía con mimó y diligencia.

Los señores Evans sonrieron con complicidad entre ellos al observarlos mientras que Petunia frunció levemente el ceño… ahora entendía los sentimientos de Lily cuando conocía a esta niña. Lily también se preocupó por ella pero sus celos le ganaron y se alejó enfurruñada de ellos.

"Es-estoy bi-bien!" tartamudeo/chillo Selene, al momento que intentaba alejarse de Eliot. El Evans no se lo permitió y le agarro la mano con fuerza, pero sin lastimarla.

Estaba decidido a mantenerla a su lado y Selene se volvió más roja cuando vio esa determinación en los ojos de su amigo.

La preocupación de Eliot no se fueron en toda su visita al zoológico y solo parecieron irse a hasta que llegaron a sus casas, donde él personalmente acompaño a Selene a la suya, para gran felicidad de la joven y envidia de sus hermanas. Sus padres sólo pudieron estar orgullosos de su pequeño caballerito que crecía para convertirse en un buen hombre.

**::::**

**::::::**

Selene Snape se encontraba en el séptimo cielo desde que tenía ocho años, este año ella cumplo sus once años y Eliot y Lily no tardaban en cumplirlos también. Por fin ella y sus mejores amigos irían a Hogwarts juntos y no podía evitar estar de lo más emocionada. Aun recordaba la cara estupefacta de Eliot cuando se había enterado de que ella y Lily se habían vuelto "amigas". Ante el recuerdo sonrió con afecto.

Eliot se había visto tan lindo, ella estaba segura que en Hogwarts serían los mejores años de su vida junto con sus amigos. Ellos siempre permanecerían juntos y nadie los podría separar. Ese pensamiento la hizo soltar una dulce sonrisa, como lo deseaba de todo corazón.

"Selene, ¿segura que quieres esperar a que Eliot y Lily tengan sus cartas para ir al callejón Diagon?" su madre le pregunto dulcemente, pero con un semblante impasible "Sabes bien que puedo llevarte ahorita mismo, conseguirías explorar un poco para luego ser guía de tus amigos, no creo que les importe que te adelantes un poco, además podrías buscar esos libros que tanto te gustan de pociones y magia que querías desde hace tiempo"

Selene vio a su madre sin saber que pensar.

Ella quería compartir esa experiencia con sus amigos, pero también quería mostrarse inteligente ante Eliot, le gustaba cuando le deba suaves palmaditas en la cabeza cuando hacia las cosas bien. Ya que siempre lo hacía con dulzura y amor. Sonrió como tonta al imaginarse a su Eliot mirándola con admiración y sombrado por sus conocimientos respecto al callejón mágico.

"¡Está bien!" exclamó sonriente, y salió corriendo a su habitación aun con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

**::::**

**::::::**

Eileen vio a su hija y sintió como una pequeña sonrisa tiraba de sus labios. Su pequeña llevaba sonriendo de completa felicidad desde hace tres años, tres años que ella estaba segura que eran los mejores de la vida de su hija y al pensarlo no pudo evitar sentirse mal.

Ella era su madre y tenía contado con los dedos de la mano las veces que la había visto feliz, antes de que Eliot Evans apareciera en su vida, o que ella hubiera provocado esa sonrisa. Una parte de ella sintió envidia del joven por poder hacer a su hija tan fácilmente feliz y la otra le estaba eternamente agradecida por salvar a su hija de la infelicidad que consistía en vivir con Tobías. El joven Evans la invitaba a cuanta salida familiar hacían a lugares que ella nunca podría soñar llevar, al no con el modesto salario de su marido, y también la invitaban a dormir a su casa (claro que al cuarto de su hermana) y la dejan ser la princesa en sus raros…

"Horita vuelvo madre!" grito alegremente Selene mientras salía corriendo.

Suspiro un poco cuando la descubrió precipitarse a las escaleras en camino a su habitación. Le había enseñado magia oscura con la esperanza de ayudarla a protegerse y no sabía si había hecho bien al hacerlo. Su hija se había mostrado muy capaz al utilizarla y mostró, a su vez, su talento en pociones.

Ella, como pura sangre y madre, había estado orgullosa y más al comprobar que su hija mostraba tener los mismos ideales que los de sus abuelos y, por consiguiente, no corría el mismo peligro que ella de caer por un muggles… o al menos eso esperaba ella.

No era que consideraba a Eliot inferior e indigno de su hija (le tenía cierta estima, después de todo, había hecho feliz a su hija), pero Selene aún tenía posibilidades (más que ella al menos) de que fuera aceptada por sus abuelos y, por ello, Selene y Eliot no podían estar juntos. Ya había mandado una lechuza al Director Dumbledore con la esperanza que la ayudara con ello, ya que era lo mejor para su niña. Ya que como hijo de muggles, Eliot no podría darle mucho a su hija, al menos no lo que Eileen consideraba que ella merecía.

Únicamente esperaba, nuevamente, haber tomado la decisión correcta.

**::::**

**::::::**

"¡Eliot!" oyó la voz emocionada de Lily llamarlo desde la planta de abajo. "¡Ya están aquí! ¡Ya llegaron!"

"¡Eliot baja o yo abro tu carta!" le amenazo Petunia, con cierta diversión en su voz.

Sonriendo, Eliot bajo corriendo las escaleras hasta sus hermanas. Las dos chicas Evans sonrían felices, aunque Petunia parecía nerviosa, y sostenían, cada una, una carta. Petunia se acercó a Eliot y le tendió la carta, él lo acepto de inmediato y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a abrirla, sin darse cuenta que la sonrisa de su hermana mayor era tensa y prácticamente falsa. Rose los veía curiosa desde la cocina, no estaba segura que ocurría pero para sus hijos parecía importante.

Curiosa se fue acercando a ellos y notó las cartas que tenían en las manos sus gemelos y frunció el ceño… ¿Quién las mandaba? Y porque sus hijos la recibían?

Iba preguntarles quien las mandaba cuando los dos jóvenes de la familia Evans comenzaron a leerlas en voz alta.

Los ojos de Rose se abrieron de sorpresa ante lo que decían sus niños… ¿Quién era tan inmaduro como para mandar ese tipo de bromas a niños pequeños? Enojada, se había acercado para examinar la carta cuando alguien llamo a la puerta…

'_¿Qué demonios?_' grito interiormente furiosa, ya que la había asustado un poco el repentino toque. Vio a sus mellizos preocupada y fue abrir la puerta.

"Buenos días señora Evans" dijo una mujer, posiblemente no más grande que ella de cabello negro recogido en un maño, alta y delgada con ojos verdes escondidos detrás de unas gafas cuadradas y grandes. Su ropa era extraña, parecía un vestido pero a la vez no lo era.

Rose tampoco supo el porqué, pero la visita de esa mujer le ocasiono una gran tristeza y pavor, miedo que extrañamente sentía por sus hijos pequeños, algo no estaba bien en todo eso… y le molestaba no entender el motivo…

"Buenos días…" saludo débilmente, desando no ser tan educada y poder cerrar la puerta en su cara sin remordimientos "¿Puedo ayudarla en algo…?"

La mujer sonrió levemente antes de asentir; "Me permitirá pasar antes de contestar…?"

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa pero aun así asintió con la cabeza e hizo subir a sus hijos arriba antes de llevar a la desconocida a la sala. La mujer se sentó en el sillón doble y la vio con interés y curiosidad mientras que ella tomaba asiento en el sillón individual delante de ella.

"¿Le gustaría algo para beber…?" pregunto amablemente y la pelinegra negó con la cabeza.

"Descuide Señora Evans, no pienso tardarme demasiado, lo que vengo a decirle será breve" le informa y carraspea un poco para despejar su garganta "Mi nombres es Minerva McGonagall, soy subdirectora del colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechizaría y, si lo permitiera, me gustaría que sus hijos Eliot y Lily Evans formaran parte de esta conversación, ya que es algo importante que afectara el resto de sus vidas y la de su familia…" ella sonrió amablemente y Rose se movió incomoda en su asiento al sentir su mirada en ella.

En seguida Rose sintió como su garganta se secaba y sintió como intentaba tragar para despejar el nudo que se hizo en su garganta… su miedo comenzó a aumentar y, otra vez, no sabía porque, alzó la vista hacia el tramó alto de la escalera y sus ojos azules se toparon con los inocentes ojos verdes de sus mellizos para luego compartir una mirada con su hija mayor. Petunia parecía compartir sus mismos sentimientos al respecto de esta visita, pero, al igual que ella, calló. Algo no estaba bien al fin y al cabo…

* * *

**Chan~Chan~CHAN~!**

**Ya llegaron las cartas y Petunia y Rose tienen un mal presentimiento! espero que le haya gustado!**

**No se molesten con Eileen, ¡Ella lo único que quiere es lo mejor para su hija! (aunque tal vez no lo haga de la manera adecuada)**

**... bien... NO OLVIDEN DEJAR UN REVIEW!*~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fems que se encontraran de ahora en adelante;**

**Fem **_**Severus **_**Snape es **_**Selene **_**Snape.(Gano :3 por la mayoría)**

**Fem **_**James**_** Potter. (votación:)**

**Janet: 2 Jamie: 5**

**Fem **_**Remus **_**Lupin es **_**Rene **_**Lupin. (Se queda)**

**Fem **_**Sirius**_** Black. (Votación)**

**Mirzam: 0 Venus: 3 Sirrah/Sirah: 2**

**Fem **_**Peter **_**Pettigrew es **_**Petra **_**Pettigrew. (Por petición de una lectora)**

**Fem **_**Regulus**_** Black (votación:)**

**Rigel: 2 Regina: 2 Regulus: 3 Hombre: 4 Mujer: 4**

**N/A: Una merodeadora aparecerá en próximo capitulo! Y posiblemente la sigan las demás ja ja, ¿Me pregunto cual sera +3+?**

**Bien, ya no los molesto y los dejos leer! **

**Disfruten de su lectura!**

* * *

Harry no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso, o más bien, más inquieto que nervioso, con la llegada de la profesora McGonagall. Una parte de él quería gritar de pura felicidad y arrojarse a los brazos de la versión más joven de la profesara de Transfiguración, mientras que la otra, la racional, no estaba del todo seguro si debía de ir a Hogwarts, no es que no quería ir con Lily y la versión femenina, y adorable, de Snape (ya que era todo lo contrario) pero sabía que si iba, había grandes probabilidades (demasiado grandes para su gusto) de que terminara obteniendo atención no deseada por ambos lados de la guerra. Ya que un talento, y más uno prodigioso, siempre terminaba por deseado por todos.

Y él no tenía ganas de ese tipo de atención. Aunque también sabía que podría hacerse el tonto y problema resuelto, pero no quería darle la satisfacción a "los pura idiotas" de considerarse más listos que un hijo de muggles como tampoco quería avergonzar a sus hermanas y padres por sus baja calificaciones.

Se mordió levemente el labio y apretó con fuerza dos varillas de la escalara, bien, ya se acabo la vida tranquila y sin complicaciones. Ya no más vagancias. Era momento de trabajar.

"Eliot, ¿estás bien?"

La pregunta de Petunia provoco que Eliot parpadeara unas cuantas veces. Entrar en los recuerdos de Harry Potter era cada vez más difícil y requerían más concentración. Meneo la cabeza varias veces para despejar por completo su mente. Una vez en sí se topó con los bonitos ojos azules de Petunia que lo veían con alarma. Se forzó a sonreír antes de contestar:

"¡Claro que estoy bien, Tuny!" dijo tratando que su voz sonara alegre, "Es solo que estoy nervioso, Sely no me menciono que otro miembro de la sociedad mágica fuera a venir tan rápido a visitarnos. Es todo!" le aseguro.

Como era esperarse, Petunia se creyó su mentira y volvió a prestar atención a las dos mujeres adultas que hablaban en la sala. Ninguno de los tres niños Evans le pasó por alto los movimientos incómodos de su madre mientras que ella escuchaba atentamente la introducción de la Profesora McGonagall.

Petunia sintió un leve punzada en su pecho al verse excluida.

Su rostro herido no paso inadvertido por Eliot, que se molesto. Si sus padres debían de entrarse y tener una buena explicación, ¿Por qué no su hermana también? Ella también era parte de la familia, él se había esforzado mucho para que Petunia no se sintiera inferior y aislada del resto de la familia que no iba a permitir que comenzara a sentirse así ahora.

"¡Eliot! ¡Lily!" grito Rose desde su lugar en sala, ella sabía que sus hijos se hallaban en la parte alta de las escaleras "¡Bajen por favor! ¡La profesora McGonagall quiere hablar con ustedes!"

Una vez termino, Lily se puso de pie de un salto y corrió escaleras abajo, su emoción era palpable. Petunia bajo la vista y agarro con fuerza la tela de su vestido que se encontraba en encima sus muslos y considero la opción de ir a su habitación, pero no llego ni apararse cuando una mano fue extendida delante de ella, provocando que levantara su mirada.

Eliot…

Su dulce hermanito se encontraba enfrente a ella con una mano extendida y una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. Sonrisa que prácticamente decía: '_No pienso ir a ningún lado sin ti_'

Petunia sintió como su corazón se calentó con esa sonrisa. Avergonzada por su reacción, escondió su rostro debajo de su cabello rubio, dejando que este lo cubriera, a la vez que su propia mano se aferrara a la mano del pelirrojo con una fuerza un tanto excesiva. Casi como si su vida dependiera de ello. Oyó como Eliot soltó una risita entre dientes al momento que emprendía marcha al piso de de abajo y, posteriormente, a la sala.

**::::**

**::::::**

Minerva alzo legamente una ceja mientras los vio interactuar entre sí. Vio como la niña pelirroja, Lily, quien fue la primera en bajar, se acercaba su madre siendo seguida por los otros dos niños.

La profesora vio con ojos curiosos a la pareja de hermanos que descendían las escaleras al mismo tiempo y lentamente. El niño era pelirrojo (como la joven que había llegado antes que él) y la otra niña era de cabello rubio. Si juzgaba por la estatura, la rubia vendría siendo la hermana mayor y los dos pelirrojos eran, obviamente, los niños por los que había venido.

Otra cosa que le llamo la atención vendría siendo la manera en que los hermanos se trataban, las dos niñas no parecían llevarse bien entre ellas pero las dos parecían ser muy unidas con su hermano, la mayor parecía tratarlo con mayor cariño que su hermana al igual que la hermana pequeña parecía celosa de ella por la intima unión de manos con la cual bajaron por las escaleras. Los hermanos pequeños…

Trato de concentrarse en su magia, decidió empezar con la niña, Lily, ella desprendía una magia inocente (como cualquier otro niño de su edad) también era fuerte (un poco más que la mayoría de los niños puras sangre, lo cual la dejo impresionada), ella sería una bruja prometedora cuando fuera más grande, no cabía la menor duda. Entonces paso su mirada al hombre…

Los ojos de McGonagall se abrieron el doble de su tamaño debido a la sorpresa.

¡La magia de ese niño era abrumadora!

Tal vez era incluso superior a la del Director Dumbledore en sus años de estudiantes, pero trato de contener cualquier inicio de reacción que pudiera preocupar a la madre o los niños, o ambos. Trato de calmarse y se sorprendió a si misma dándose cuenta que había estado conteniendo el aliento desde hace algún tiempo. Disimuladamente exhalo el aire contenido y volvió a concentrarse en el niño en cuestión.

Era un niño hermoso… si, se volvería un hombre muy atractivo, estaba segura. Y su magia solo provocaba que su belleza incrementara. Decidió tratar de concentrarse únicamente en su magia, como esperaba, era muy asombrosa (casi llegando a ser abrumadora) pero a la vez era muy cálida, llena de bondad y de un sentimiento de protección. No se sorprendería si en el futuro estuviera rodeado de mujeres y hombres por igual. Ya que también parecía un niño muy encantador.

"… y ella vino a hablar con ustedes sobre las cartas que recibieron esta mañana." Finalizo la voz suave de Rose Evans, Minerva ni siquiera se había dado cuenta había estado hablando todo ese tiempo.

Ella volvió a sorprenderse cuando comenzó a sentirse incomoda al momento que el niño de apenas once años se volteo a verla, ahora dedicándole toda su atención. Se removió un poco en su lugar antes de poder formular cualquier palabra coherente.

Algo en su interior le dijo que iba a ser una larga mañana…

Pero… por alguna razón, no le importo.

**::::**

**:::::**

Rose parecía muy empecinada en conseguir la mayor contenida de información que fuera posible de McGonagall, la cual no dudo en dársela. Las preguntas iban y venían tan rápidamente que ninguno de los tres niños pudo seguirlas del todo, ya que la rapidez de Rose para formular preguntas era sorprendente. Eliot, Lily y Petunia solo pudieron ver a la mujer que era su madre con admiración y leve temor.

Sin lugar a dudas era toda una madre oso.

Las conversación entre la mujeres se alargo hasta tal punto que, ni ellas o los niños, se dieron cuentan el momento en que Robert Evans llego a casa.

El señor Evans no sabía que pensar cuando abrió la puerta de su hogar y encontrarse con una señora desconocida (y extrañamente vestida) sentada en su salada rodeada de su familia. Rose parecía inquieta y algo preocupada, cosa que la hizo ponerse en alerta.

Su esposa siempre parecía tener un sexto sentido para ese tipo de cosas. Para saber si algo estaba mal o algo iba a suceder en futuro que cambiaria la vida de todos, sobre la de ellos. Y con el tiempo él supo cuando hacerle caso y cuando su esposa lo hacía para hacerle una broma y, por el momento, él sabía que lo que sea que ocurría en su sala era algo muy importante.

Sobre todo cuando su esposa volteo a verlo con alivio escrito en su rostro.

Y la señora desconocida (que también se había dado cuenta de su presencia) parecía sorprendida pero no manera desagradable, sino que parecía como si lo hubiera estado esperando.

Así pues, con la cabeza en alto, entro en la habitación.

Estaba dispuesto a encontrar respuestas de que ocurría en su casa.

**:::**

**:::::**

Eliot se encontraba fascinado por cómo McGonagall parecía manejar a los padres muggles claramente preocupados por la seguridad de sus hijos como si fuera un juego de niños. ¿Posiblemente ya tuviera algún tiempo de práctica?

Como sea, era algo increíble de ver.

Sus antiguos abuelos se turnaban para ser todo tipo de preguntas que abarcaban desde el tipo de educación hasta los tipos de cuidadores. Al inicio había actuado con recelo pero ahora se podía oír la fascinación evidente en sus voces.

Mientras más duraba la plática, más tensión sentía sobre Petunia y Lily parecía saltar sobre su asiento de la emoción. Eso _no_ estaba bien…

"… -los tendrán ir a Hogwarts, como les dije con anterioridad, es un internado y su localización es secreta pero puedo informales que se encuentra en Escocia."

Petunia presiono su mano con más fuerza y su expresión parecía aterrorizada. Eliot no dijo nada mientras que Lily soltó una exclamación de asombro, Rose y Robert callaron con eso, voltearon a verse antes verlos a ellos y regresar la mirada a ellos otra vez. Teniendo una discusión silenciosa entre ellos si debían o no, dejar a sus hijos en sus manos. Rose obviamente parecía estar en contra de ello pero Robert ya había tomado la decisión.

"Dejamos a nuestro hijos a su cuidado."

Dijo, y Petunia perdió su agarre sobre su mano y tenía una mirada perdida, Rose parecía derrotada, Lily parecía emocionada y Robert pareció dudar si había tomado la decisión correcta.

Él (como niño) solo pudo observar.

El destino no podía detenerse.

**::::**

**:::::**

McGonagall asintió complacida, su tarea había finalizado.

"Por supuesto señor Evans, nos comprometemos a cuidar a sus hijos mientras que estén bajo nuestro cuidado." Señaló cortésmente. No le pasó invertido como la mano de la esposa hacia presión sobre el codo de su marido y como este le apretaba la mano en forma de consuelo.

Curioso…

"Ahora señor Evans, como se habrá dado cuenta, ninguno de los artículos en la lista de materiales se puede encontrar en una tienda muggle normal, ¿verdad?" él hombre asintió mientras que la mujer apretó los labios, ¿Qué le pasaba? "Tendrá que ir a un lugar especial para adquirirlos, el callejón Diagon es la mejor opción, ya que Gringotts está cerca y ha tenido trato con muggles antes, si quiere, yo puede llevarlos y-"

"Descuide profesora," una tierna voz, pero firme, la interrumpió, "Pero nosotros ya tenemos una amiga que es bruja y su mamá también, ella recibió su carta y esta esperándonos para ir juntos. Hicimos una promesa de ir todos juntos."

Minerva se sorprendió, por un momento, creyó haber visto un hombre completamente adulto en lugar de un niño cuando fijo su vista en Eliot Evans. Tenía intención de hacerle ver lo ridículo de su propuesta cuando ahora tuvo que parpadear varias veces antes de tener la completa seguridad que no se había equivocado. No, podía ser verdad, ¿tal vez era el cansancio haciendo mella en ella?

"Señor Evans… ¿está seguro de quiere hacer eso?" pregunto ahora viendo padre de los jóvenes magos. No estando segura de que pasaría si trataba de ver a Eliot de nuevo a los ojos.

El hombre mayor vio a su hijo, con quien compartió una mirada, antes de volver a ella y decir: "Si, estamos seguros."

Minerva no tuvo más remedio que suspirar: "Esta bien, entonces, supongo que mi trabajo a terminado. Los esperamos el 1 de septiembre, por favor no lleguen tarde. El tren no espera a nadie."

Con eso último se fue, la señora Evans la acompaño hasta la puerta, aunque ella sintió que fue por pura cortesía. Le dio una despedida algo fría, y la trataba como si ella hubiera llevado algún mal sobre su familia…

Curioso, muy curioso en realidad.

Pero en fin, no tenía tiempo para ese tipo de cosas, tenía mucho que hacer.

Ya que, posiblemente, podía ser únicamente su imaginación.

**::::**

**:::::**

Cuando fueron a darle la noticia a Selene, ella parecía muy complacida. Acordaron que harían su visita el 20 de agosto, hacia tendrían tiempo para estudiar un poco y no tendrían que preocuparse si algo llegaba a pasarle a sus cosas. Como era de esperar, Eliot estuvo de acuerdo, viendo la lógica en su argumento, mientras que Lily protesto, ya que ella no quería esperar más tiempo.

Claramente no les dijo de previa excursión al callejón Diagon en compañía de su madre _y_ abuelos. Ellos no tenían porque saber, ese era su secreto.

Suyo y de su madre.

Además, no quería que Eliot supiera que sus abuelos lo despreciaban y sobre todo a sus padres. No quería ofenderlo, pero su abuelo estaba en los cierto. Los muggles eran horribles, solo tenía que mirar a su padre para saberlo.

Su abuela le dijo que ella debía de casarse con un mago de "buena" sangre para así tener una buena vida con un final feliz, lo que su abuela no sabía es que ella ya tenía un mago con quien quería casarse siendo más grande.

Ella se casaría con Eliot nomas llegara el momento.

Es decir, Eliot la amaba.

Era obvio, ¿no? Siempre estaba a su lado y la cuidaba

La protegía de su padre y cualquier otra persona que quisiera hacerle daño.

Incluso su madre se daba cuenta de ello.

Eliot era el mejor. Siempre estaría ahí para ella sin importar que.

Además, era la única chica que lo conocía lo suficiente como para ser su esposa, Lily no podía porque era su hermana, y la única cosa que pudiera darle las gracias a las leyes muggles era que no podía casarse con su hermano, muggles no toleraban esa clase de relaciones entre miembros de la misma familia.

Eso era lo único positivo.

Ya que de haber sido deferente, Eliot y Lily podrían ver terminado juntos. Porque los magos puros de sangre aprobaban lo que sea mientras les permitiera mantener su sangre sin la menor mancha. Cosa que Lily hubiera tomado ventaja de haberlo sabido. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era mantener a Eliot lejos de las demás niñas y todo iría bien para ella.

Nadie iba a quitárselo.

**::::**

**:::::**

El 20 de agosto llego más rápido de lo que hubiera querido Eliot.

Lily lo había despertado saltando encima de él para que se levantara, cosa que logró, pero que después no quiso levantarse. Al parecer disfrutaba estando encima de él, para escalofrió de Eliot.

Tuvieron que pelear entre ellos durante media hora para que Lily se quitara de encima y se fuera a su cuarto. Cuando Eliot se termino de vestir descubrió que Rose también había terminado de arreglarse y que se encontraba haciendo el desayuno, Robert se bajo con Eliot las escaleras, los dos hombres Evans hablaron (más Robert que su hijo) de cómo Eliot se estaba volviendo un hombre y que era su deber cuidar de su hermana una vez que fuera a Hogwarts.

Cosa que Eliot acepto, ya que no veía ningún problema.

Desayunaron en silencio y toda la familia fue a la casa Snape para recoger a las dos únicas mujeres que vivan ahí. Selene no más verlos, bajo corriendo y se arrojo a los abrazos de Eliot. Este la recibió con un risita baja, sin darse cuenta del rostro de disgusto que tenían sus hermanas y su madre. Pero la de su madre era por otra cosa.

Algo en Selene había comenzado a cambiar y no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

Eileen Snape tardo un poco más pero al final bajo con característico andar elegante. Los adultos intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras y pocas horas después, Eliot se encontró frente al caldero chorreante…

Ya era la hora.

Como era de esperarse, una joven Tom los recibió y les indico por dónde ir, a pesar que la señora Snape ya sabía el camino. Fueron a la puerta detrás y la bruja más grande empezó a dar unos cuantos golpes de manera simultánea a la pared de ladrillos, Eliot sintió nostalgia mientras veía como esta comenzaba a abrirse delante de él. No se perdió las exclamaciones ahogadas de sus familiares, quienes se encontraban impresionados.

Fue hasta que el último ladrillo dejo de moverse que la señora Snape y Selene entraron. Mientras que los Evans lo veían todo con los ojos abiertos.

"Vamos queridos, que no tenemos mucho tiempo" pidió Eileen con algo de urgencia.

Eliot tomó la mano de Lily (quien encantada le regreso el apretón) y la Petunia (quien hizo lo mismo que Lily, solo que con un sentimiento de apoyo en el suyo) la cual volteo a ver a Eliot a los ojos.

Los tres hermanos compartieron una mirada entre ellos.

Cuando todos asintieron dieron un paso adelante.

Los tres estaban juntos en eso.

Ya estaban en el mundo mágico.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER~!**

**Listo~ *Se quita el sudor de la frente* Uff~, bien, momento para contestar preguntas! *Abre otra viñeta en la laptop.* Veamos...**

**susi-san: Me preguntas ¿donde estaba? bueno, estaba en la escuela y sepultada en tarea! Ahí estaba, hoy aprovecho que tengo puente para actualizar mis historias :3**

**satorichiva: Ya sé, pero Eileen trata de hacer lo que ella considera mejor para su hija, tal vez no del mejor modo... por cierto gracias por seguirme desde mis humildes orígenes.**

**Alice3960: ¿Quién sabe~? ;3**

**cerezo. dulce11: Te entiendo, pero Harry/Eliot es un niño y no puede influir demasiado por el momento en las decisiones de los "adultos"!**

**Srita. Horan: No tengo idea de donde venga la magia de los hijos de muggles, J. K. nunca lo dejo claro, pero en mi caso yo deje una insinuación con mi OC de la abuela/madre de Harry/Eliot (Rose) sobre lo que creo! :3 y espero que guste como Eliot maneja a Petunia con su próximo distanciamiento. Eileen solo trata de hacer lo mejor para con su hija... y el encuentro con la primera Merodeadora se acerca! No preocupéis!**

**Core Nakisawa: Sip, si lo hay y Eileen ya esta en proceso de ser libre de Tobías ^3^**

**Ravelt Knightwalker: No eres la única! Eliot tendra amigos varones y te espantes y uno de ellos fue creado por lobita22, el cual aparecerá más tarde!**

**Nos vemos (leemos) luego~!**

** ¡Eso es todo! ¡Soy libre! *Arroja la laptop aun lado y salta por la ventana... del segundo piso, mientras que ríe como loca y corre hacia al atardecer***


	7. Chapter 7

**Fems que se encontraran de ahora en adelante;**

**Fem****_Severus _****Snape es ****_Selene _****Snape.(Gano :3 por la mayoría)**

**Fem****_James _****Potter. (votación:)**

**Janet: 3 Jamie: 7**

**Fem****_Remus _****Lupin es ****_Rene _****Lupin. (Se queda)**

**Fem****_Sirius _****Black. (Votación)**

**Mirzam: 0 Venus: 5 Sirrah/Sirah: 3**

**Fem****_Peter _****Pettigrew es ****_Petra_****Pettigrew. (Por petición de una lectora)**

**Fem****_Regulus _****Black (votación:)**

**Rigel: 2 Regina: 2 Regulus: 5 Hombre: 6 Mujer: 6**

**N/A: Al parecer, Regulus será Hermafrodita bisexual... ¡No se crean! Este será el último cap. para votar porque en el siguiente ya van a Hogwarts! Así que los dejo para que ¡Disfruten su lectura! :D**

* * *

Petunia Evans no paraba de asombrarse. Así de simple.

Y es que a cada paso que daba (y prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina) había algo incluso más impresionante que lo anterior.

¡La magia estaba por todos lados!

Estaba en los libros, en lo platos, en la calle, en esas extrañas (pero hermosas) flores que vendía una señora regordeta a final de la calle y, sobretodo, se encontraban en las personas…hasta que hubo un momento donde la joven Petunia deseo tener otros dos pares de ojos más para poder ver todo. Los ojos de la joven se abrieron aun más cuando vio la tienda delante de ella…

¡E incluso había magia en las escobas! que (al parecer) podían volar, aunque eso sí, no dejaría que su Eliot se subiera en algo tan peligroso como un escoba a volar por ahí.

¡Es que solo tenían que mirlas!... el rostro de Petunia rápidamente se volvió una mueca de disgusto cuando pudo inspeccionar mas de cerca dicho objeto…

Es que… ¡No tenían ni cascos ni rodilleras ni ninguna otra protección, eran un peligro! ¡No, simplemente no! Petunia podía, fácilmente, imaginarse a Eliot cayendo desde una gran altura por la falta de seguridad de esas escobas.

Y, ciertamente, no ayudo que Eliot tuviera una mala tendencia para meterse en problemas como para que ahora comenzara a prestarle gran interés esos artefactos horribles y peligrosos que los magos usaban de transporte… hm… tal vez debería de hablar con sus padres de los peligros que esas cosas le podía hacer al único chico Evans.

Hablando de él, Petunia sintió que su hermano llevaba demasiado tiempo callado como para ser bueno, rápidamente empezó a buscarlo con la mirada y se topó con la desagradable visión de su hermanito siendo jaloneado por Lily y su amiga a una tienda. La joven rubia volteo a ver a sus padres, los cuales se encontraban en una agradable conversación con la señora Snape sobre donde debían de ir para cambiar el dinero "muggle" por el que usaban los magos, por consiguiente, ningún adulto se dio cuenta del sufrimiento del niño pelirrojo.

Petunia frunció el ceño y camino hacia delante con aire decidido.

Al parecer, el trabajo de una hermana mayor nunca acaba.

**::::  
::::**

Petra Pettigrew se encontraba pérdida.

Pero totalmente, absolutamente y definitivamente pérdida.

Ella y sus padres acaban de salir de Gringotts, después de una desagradable visita con los duendes, para sacar un poco de dinero para sus útiles escolares y en algún momento cuando salieron, Petra termino por separarse de sus padres a favor de ver las estanterías llamativamente decoradas, y ahora se encontraba con totalmente sola y perdida en medio de Callejón Diagon.

Sintió como sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse debido a las lágrimas contenidas.

Entonces se recordó, que acaba de cumplir once años, ya no era una niña pequeña que se podía quedar llorando hasta que llegaran sus padres por ella. Así pues, asustada, se obligo a moverse por el transitado callejón hacia la dirección, donde ella suponía, había ido sus padres.

Nerviosamente daba un paso enfrente de otro, sintió como sus ojos aun se hallaban llenos de agua, pero lo único que evito que se pusiera a llorar en voz alta era su timidez y vergüenza que sus futuros compañeros lograran verla en tal estado. Por eso apresuro sus pasos, cuando sintió una gota resbalar por su mejilla cerro sus ojos y se froto rápidamente sus ojos sin detener sus pasos.

Hasta que algo detuvo sus pasos.

Petra perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo de sentón. La caída la obligo a abrir sus ojos castaños debido al dolor, parpadeo un poco para despejar sus ojos algo extrañada de que las lágrimas hubieran desaparecido, ' _al parecer se le habían quitado las ganas de llorar'_, pensó casualmente y cuando lo reflexiono un poco llego a la conclusión de que, posiblemente, era debido a la sorpresa.

"¡Mocosa impertinente!" grito alguien, sorprendiéndola aun más.

Petra levanto su mirada y se topó con un joven (obviamente más grande que ella, tanto en términos de estatura como de edad) que se le quedo viendo con gran desprecio. Aterrada, la joven Pettigrew trató de levantarse rápidamente para poder disculparse, pero ella no se había ni erguido cuando el joven desconocido comenzó a burlase de ella con otras persona.

" Evan, ¿estás bien?" pidió otra voz, un niño (mucho más grande que al anterior), de cabello castaño corto con un cuerpo robusto y orejas pequeñas, pareció ante ella. Si Petra ya se había sentido pequeña antes, ahora se siente aun más pequeña.

"¡Estoy bien Wilkes!" grito el tal Evan con frustración, el tenía cabello rubio algo largo y era un poco más pequeño que el otro niño y con un cuerpo más delgado, pero eso no quería decir que era menos atemorizante o intimidante. "Solamente que _esta_ estúpida sangre sucia me ha empujado!" la acuso.

Sin embargo, Petra se encontraba en shock, ese chico la había llamado por-por ese término… Petra sintió ganas de llorar de nuevo, su madre le había dicho cuando era una niña que _esa_ era una muy mala palabra y que, nunca, debía de decírsela a ninguna persona, aparte, ella no era una sangre sucia, ella era pura de sangre… aunque era tan buena en la magia como un Squib, eso no la hacía una muggles. Mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior, trato de expresar sus pensamientos con palabras pero parecía haberse quedado muda.

El niño mayor la veía con desprecio, Petra pensó que tal ese era motivo por el cual no podía pronunciar palabra alguna.

Evan soltó otro insulto y se sacudió la ropa, como si estuviera manchada con polvo imaginario o algo por el estilo.

"Maldita tonta, me arruinado la ropa" mascullaba por lo bajo.

Petra, alarmada, se puso a examinar la ropa del joven con cuidado. No queriendo saber lo que su madre le diría si se enteraba de este vergonzoso incidente, pero para su fortuna, la ropa del chico parecía impecable. Lo cual le hizo fruncir levemente el ceño con la confusión escrita por toda la cara.

"Tu-tus ropas están bien…" contesto en un murmullo algo tímido. Al darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta, se llevo sus manos a la boca, tratando de taparla.

Evan y el otro chico, Wilkes, regresaron las miradas a ella, ambos parecían haberse olvido levemente sobre su existencia y la miraban como si ella no fuera más de que un bicho asqueroso. Eso lastimo su sensible corazón.

Las lágrimas volvieron a los de Petra y los chicos la vieron con gran disgusto. Evan sonrió maliciosamente de manera espontanea, como si una gran idea hubiera llegado a su mente. Petra sintió aun más miedo cuando esos ojos se posaron en ella.

"Oye, Wilkes" llamo en un tono casual y servicial, "Malfoy aun no llega, ¿Qué te parece si nos divertimos practicando un poco nuestra magia?"

Wilkes los vio sin mucho interés, pasando su mirada de ella a Evan con indiferencia, pero aun sí saco su varita y con ella apunto a la pequeña niña que aun estaba en piso. Petra los vio tan horrorizada como atemorizada, la joven bruja se preparo para cerrar los ojos, en su mente pensó en mil cosas que esos chicos podrían hacerle con sus varitas, y que podrían llegar a dejarla en la más grande las vergüenza y humillación.

Entonces _él_ llego.

Era alto, pero aun así era obvio que era más joven que lo otros dos niños, y tenía el cabello del color del fuego. Ese misterioso joven se paro delante de ella de manera protectora, protegiéndola de sus atacantes…

'_Como un príncipe que viene a salvar a una princesa!_' pensó Petra, con un leve sonrojo y viendo al pelirrojo con admiración total.

Petra apenas tuvo tiempo para entender lo que paso, de un segundo a otro, la niña de cabello castaño había estado preparada para recibir alguna maldición (que ella sabía que sería desagradable) cuando de repente sus agresores se encontraban en el suelo, sobándose alguna parte de su cuerpo debido al dolor, y quejándose en voz alta. Petra tuvo que parpadear algunas veces para asegurarse no estaba teniendo una alucinación a causa de su desesperación.

Para su alivio, el joven de cabello rojo seguía ahí… al igual que sus agresores, pero con la única diferencia de que ahora se encontraban en el piso. Entonces sintió una mano cálida se posaba sobre la suya antes de cerrarse con fuerza sobre ella y oyó gritar a su salvador: "¡Corré!"

Y ella corrió, dejándose llevar por él…

**::::  
::::**

Ambos niños corrieron sin ser consientes de que fueron observados por un par de ojos azules que veían la escena algo asombrado y con leve admiración hacia al joven salvador… el joven, dueño de los ojos sonrió, al parecer ya había encontrado a su primer mejor amigo mucho antes de entrar a la escuela.

El joven se rio un poco al mismo tiempo que acomodaba las manos detrás de la cabeza y alejándose de la escena soltando un leve tarareo.

**::::  
::::**

Eliot no era un niño feliz después de quince minutos de haber llegado al famoso callejón Diagon.

Pero, ¿Por qué no era feliz? Bueno, la respuesta era muy sencilla.

Y eso se debía a que tanto Lily y Selene se encontraban, actualmente, jalándolo de un lado a otro como si fuera un muñeco, y no es que Eliot le molestara eso, ya tenía la suficiente práctica de cuatro años viviendo estos sucesos como para que se comenzara a quejar, lo que realmente le molestaba era que las dos niñas habían desplazado a Petunia a la parte de atrás, eso se debe a que la niña mayor se distrajo por algún artículo mágico que hubiera llamado su atención, y siguieron caminando sin darle la menor importancia.

Eso sí que lo molesto.

Por eso, cuando Lily y Selene se distrajeron con una tienda de mascotas mágicas Eliot no se lo pensó dos veces para separarse de ellas y esconderse en la multitud que pasaba tranquilamente por el callejón.

Y, ciertamente, no pudo evitar sorprenderse con lo que se encontró.

La cual era un logró, ya que en sus vidas pasadas, Harry no sólo había explorado cada rincón que la comunidad tenia para ofrecer sino que también había sido parte de la creación del Callejón Diagon y del Callejón Knockturn. Pero uno debe de preguntarse; ¿Qué cosa lo impresiono? Bueno, no era que no se lo esperaba, pero es que no creyó en encontrarse con alguna así tan pronto ya que, enfrente de él, escondidos por una pared, se encontraba la escena de una niña pequeña y algo escuálida con orejas grandes tirada en suelo con dos niños mucho más grandes (en términos de estatura y peso) que se cernían sobre ella con aire malicioso.

No se tenía que ser un genio para saber lo que pasaba, ni mucho menos para saber que el Harry Potter dentro de Eliot Evans no era feliz con lo estaba viendo.

Con el ceño fruncido por el disgusto, Eliot camino hacia ellos con aire decidido. Preparo su postura para el combate, como un guerrero que había perdido su espada y ahora se enfrentaba al enemigo solamente con sus manos. Dentro de su mente decidió eliminar primero al más grande, siendo consciente de que posiblemente no podría con él sin elemento sorpresa. Solamente necesito dos golpes para tumbarlo en el piso, otro niño (que era más bajo que el anterior) alcanzo a verlo, levemente sorprendido, antes de que una patada en pantorrilla y un empujón hacia atrás lo derribaran fácilmente.

Al ver a su enemigo caído, y posiblemente preparándose para un contra ataque.

Eliot hizo uso de sus reflejos y velocidad como Harry, y tomó la mano de la niña pequeña (que aun se encontraba sentada en el suelo por cierto) para echarse a correr hacia la zona más transitada del callejón. Esperando que ellos no fueran lo suficientemente estúpidos como para seguirlos. Oyó como los dos chicos soltaban maldiciones por lo bajo, seguido por promesas de venganza que él no dudaba que llevarían a cabo. Pero no les hizo caso.

Había sufrido peores amenazas a lo largo de su existencia que eso. Además, que esos dos no parecieran más que dos niños mimados haciendo una rabieta no ayudaba mucho para mejorar su imagen ante sus ojos. Con un resoplido, continuo corriendo, de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a su nueva compañera de fuga, la cual comenzaba a tener problemas al respirar para mantener el ritmo.

Eliot volvió al ver detrás de ellos, asegurándose de que esos dos no los estuvieran siguiendo, y al no verlos, disminuyo la marcha. Para alegría de la joven castaña que había comenzado a sudar. Eliot volteo a verla, ahora no sabía que debía hacer. No podía sencillamente irse y dejarla, para él era obvio que la niña estaba extraviada, y si él tenía una debilidad eran los niños. Se quedó callado, esperando pacientemente a que la niña recuperara el aliento. Cuando lo hizo él decidió presentarse.

"Sé que no es la mejor forma de conocer alguien, pero hola" inicio lentamente para que la niña lo viera a los ojos, lo cual hizo con timidez, '_hay algo en ella que se me hace familiar'_, pensó Eliot al extender la mano "me llamo Eliot, es un gusto conocerte" y le dio una de sus mejores sonrisa.

La niña se sonrojo y tartamudeando dijo: "El-el gusto es mío!"

Lo último lo soltó en un chillido que lo sonreír aun más, la niña se sonrojo por su tono pero aun si continuo: "Me-me llamo Petra Pettigrew, gra-gracias po-por salvarme."

En algún momento mientras que la niña agradecía, ella bajo la mirada con timidez, y al hacerlo se perdió la reacción del joven pelirrojo ante su apellido.

Los ojos de Eliot se abrieron considerablemente mientras que él pensaba: '_Esto tiene que ser una broma." _

En serio, no era un niño feliz.

**::::  
::::**

Petra se encontraba sonrojada.

Su salvador termino siendo un niño muy guapo (al igual que un príncipe) y muy amable y atento, pero algo extraño.

Debido desde que se presento, Eliot no le hablaba mucho, le pregunto si estaba pérdida ella contesto con sinceridad que sí. Entonces él se comprometió a acompañarla hasta que encontrara a sus padre, y ahora se encontraban en la incómoda situación de un largo y prolongado silencio.

¿Había hecho algo mal?

¿O era acaso que no reconocía su apellido? Ella volvía insistir que tal vez no era la bruja más talentosa de todas pero no era un Squib ni muggle. Petra estaba a punto de expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta cuando:

"Petra Pettigrew!" un grito repentino sorprendió a los dos niños.

En pocos segundos, Petra se encontraba siendo abrazada por una mujer algo robusta que era seguida por un hombre delgado y de baja estatura. Petra en seguida reconoció a sus padres.

"¡Mamá! ¡Papá!" grito con alegría, mientras que sus padres se apresuraron a interrogarla con preguntas de ¿Adonde había ido? ¿Cómo estaba? ¿Si se encontraba lastimada? Entre otras cosas. Petra sonrió ante la atención y entonces se acordó de su salvador y apresuradamente dijo: "Mamá, papá! Debo de presentarles a alguien! Él me ayudo a encontrarlos!"

La voz entusiasta de Petra se apago cuando se dio cuenta que su salvador ya se había ido.

Pero en vez de estar triste o enojada, el rostro y los ojos de la joven se encontraban brillantes (al punto de que los padres de niña podrían jurar que vieron rosas y brillos aparecer en torno a su hija) mientras veía a la lejanía depositando una de sus manos en el centro de su pecho a la vez que con la otra se la llevaba a la boca de manera delicada. Dio unos pasos antes de recargarse en un edificio como toda una doncella cautivada.

"Eh! ¡Petra, hija! ¿¡Qué te pasa!? ¡Petra! "

"¿¡A dónde vas ahora jovencita!? ¿¡Y se puede saber qué cosa vez con tanta admiración!?"

'_Y como todo un héroe, el cansado y valiente príncipe se retira silenciosamente a la lejanía, después de haber realizado su noble acción de manera altruista sin necesidad de recompensas o reconocimiento, solamente con la satisfacción de haber dejado marca en los corazones de aquellos con los tuvo contacto y ayudo!_'

Petra soltó un suspiro soñador…

"¡Petra!" gritaron alarmados ambos padres viendo a su hija con los ojos abiertos.

Ya que la mano que tenía en la boca fue a su frente y la otra que tenía en el pecho se cerró fuertemente sobre su ropa antes de desmayarse dramáticamente, tristemente, sus padres se encontraban demasiado lejos como para evitar su caída por lo que Petra se precipito contra el suelo sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo.

**::::  
::::**

En el interior de Eliot Evans, Harry Potter se encontraba hecho un caos.

Su pobre cerebro trataba de entender lo que sus ojos y oídos acaban de experimentar. No, no podía ser cierto, era imposible, de seguro era un error o muy posiblemente oyó mal. Harry sabía que había una posibilidad de que hubiera más cambios que los de una mujer Severus Snape podría causar, pero eso no quiere decir que estuviera de acuerdo con ellos. Es decir, con Snape solo tuvo una siesta (no desmayo) para hacerse a la idea, cosa que ayudo un poco porque antes ya había notado el parentesco, ¡pero ahora le llega la noticia sin previo aviso! Es que, ¿en serio?, esa niña y Peter Pettigrew no se parecen en lo absoluto!

Peter Pettigrew había sido un hombre y niño de muy baja estatura con orejas grandes, dientes de ratón, ojos pequeños y marrones, obeso y con cabello castaño claro, en cambio Petra (si es que ese era su verdadero nombre) era pequeña, muy delgada, con orejas grandes, ojos de tamaño promedio de color marrón, de cabello castaño claro y aunque no sabía el tamaño de sus dientes, Eliot no creían fueran grandes.

Ahora, si alguien comienza a buscar semejanzas entre esos dos… hmm… bueno, si, ella era pequeña y si, tenía las orejas grandes y compartía el mismo color de cabello y ojos...

¡Pero eso era todo! Y él quería ser optimista al respecto.

"¡Eliot!" grito una voz, haciendo que el niño pelirrojo volteara la cabeza en dirección del sonido.

Vio como su hermana y Selene se acercaban a él corriendo, provocando que él frunciera el ceño ante su reacción, ¿ahora que ocurría para que ellas fueran al corriendo? Fue entonces que lo vio.

Una furiosa Petunia se abalanza sobre ellos. En especifico, sobre las dos niñas de once años. Pero el fuego en sus ojos se atenuó cuando lo vio y le dio una media sonrisa antes de seguir tras las otras niñas. Harry se rió ante la escena antes que sus ojos verdes se encontraran un par de ojos platas muy familiares pero a la vez desconocidos, la joven dueña de los ojos plata le regreso la mirada con la misma curiosidad antes de alejarse siguiendo a otra bruja mayor.

Y Harry conocía a esa bruja mayor.

"¡Vámonos hija, que no tengo todo el día!" chilló Walburga Black con urgencia, provocando que la niña soltara un suspiro, Harry sabía que era de molestia y exasperación, pero aun así la siguió obedientemente.

Al parecer Walburga _tenía_ una hija.

Una hija que parecía tener la _misma_ edad que ellos.

Pero sabía que no podía ser. Es decir, eso no era probable, eso sería demasiada coincidencia como para ser posible…

Volvió a buscar su mirada y nuevamente la esmeralda y la plata se encontraron. La niña de cabello negro largo se sonrojo y aparto la vista rápidamente, dejando al niño pelirrojo en profundo shock.

Volvía a repetir, pero esta vez en voz alta: "¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!"

Ante su grito las niñas Evans y Snape se detuvieron y fueron a verle. Harry las vio sin decir nada, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de la niña Snape y recordando su breve, pero esclarecedor, encuentro con cierta niña… él simplemente no pudo evitarlo.

Eliot sintió que comenzaba a hiperventilarse.

* * *

**N/A: Bueno, otro capitulo hecho. Bueno, ahora tengo dos preguntas que hacer**

**1-¿Qué opinan de Petra ****Pettigrew? La hice así porque aun es (creo yo)****una niña inocente y como es muy querida por sus padres (con los que tiene única interacción social) aun no sufrido lo que es el rechazo. Ya que eso, posiblemente, se desarrolle más tarde. Pero ¿qué piensan ustedes, cómo la describirían o imaginan? ****(También tanto en lo físico como mental/personalidad)**

**2- ¿Cómo se imaginan o describen a las merodeadoras? (Tanto en lo físico como mental/personalidad)**

**Trabajando actualmente en: El Rey de Hgwarts, Mi amada Profesora, Complejo Edipo y La Señora Black... sin fechas de actualización! Perdón...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fems que se encontraran de ahora en adelante;**

**Fem ****_Severus _****Snape es ****_Selene _****Snape.**

**Fem ****_James _****Potter es ****_Jamie_** _**Charlotte**_** Potter**

**Fem ****_Remus _****Lupin es ****_Rene _****Lupin. **

**Fem ****_Sirius _****Black es ****_Venus_**** Black**

**Fem ****_Peter _****Pettigrew es ****_Petra _****Pettigrew**

**Fem ****_Regulus _****Black es ****_Regulus Ara_**** Black… y es mujer, lo siento, ganó el fem, pero que constes, Petunia no entra como pareja romántica de Eliot, se quieren, si, pero no de esa manera! Y solo los fem puestos al inicio son los únicos que abran.**

**En este cap. aparece un personaje OC, toda su información básica se encuentra al final como el nombre de la persona que lo creo.**

* * *

Harry no entendía nada.

"Eliot, querido. ¿Estás seguro que quieres ir?"

Harry no dijo nada mientras que vio el semblante preocupado de Rose Evans, su actual madre. Él sabía que no tenía alternativa. Tenía que hacerlo.

Al menos si quería salvar a las personas que fueron importantes para él.

Por lo que decidió darle una gran y brillante sonrisa, que sorprendió a Rose , y decirle:

"Mamá, sabes que no puedo dejar solas a Lily y Selene" volteo a verla a los ojos y agrego; "Te juro que las protegeré."

Los ojos de Rose se llenaron de lagrimas mientras que cayó de rodillas y abrazo a su único hijo varón con aprensión. Madre e hijo no se dijeron nada, ella sabía que su hijo haría hasta lo imposible para salvar y proteger a los dos niñas con quien compartía edad, pero la atormentada mente de Rose pensaba: '_Pero… ¿quién te protegerá a ti?_'

Los dos siguieron abrazados hasta que Lily Evans apareció y los vio sin comprender los que pasaba.

Pero con los celos presentes en sus ojos verdes.

**:::::**

**Agosto 23, 1971**

**::::**

Petunia Evans se quedo callada mientras salía de su casa y se dirigida hacia el viejo parque donde sus hermanos menores gustaban de perder el tiempo con la niña Snape. Su semblante permaneció inexpresivo cuando la imagen de la niña de cabello graso apareció en su mente.

Petunia no era una gran fan de Selene Snape, pero tampoco era que la odiase. Solamente no podía hacer que le cayera bien y, a veces, se preguntaba si eso se debía a la extraña obsesión que tenia dicha chica para con su hermano, porque Petunia no era tonta, ella sabía que Selene albergaba más que sentimientos de amistad hacia Eliot, quien parecía no darse cuento o fingía no darse cuenta. Y si ella era honesta, no creía que Selene Snape fuera lo suficientemente buena para Eliot, nadie lo era. Petunia quería que su hermanito tuviera lo mejor, y ella duba que Eliot lo alcanzara al lado de Selene.

Además, había algo en esa niña que no le gustaba.

Era como si tuviera una presencia muy oscura y fría (casi sombría) a su alrededor y no le gustaba que Eliot estuviera cerca de ella... o que pasara mucho tiempo con ella para el caso.

En palabras concretas y duras; Selene Snape era una chica que Petunia no quería cerca de su hermano.

"y entonces Petunia y yo nos sentamos y leímos el libro de criaturas mágicas! Creo que voy a llevar una cámara para tomarles fotos y mandárselas cuando…"

La voz de Eliot atrajo la atención de Petunia, en seguida vio a su hermano en medio de Lily, quien abrazaba una pelota contra su pecho mientras que escuchaba con atención, y, a su otro lado, Selene Snape veía con adoración a Eliot, al mismo tiempo que prestaba toda su atención a cada una de sus palabras. Los labios de Petunia se volvieron una fina línea, Eliot no necesitaba esa clase de chicas en su vida, por el contrario, el necesitaba a una chica que fuera capaz de ponerlo en cintura cuando se salía de control.

"¡Eliot, Lily!" los llamo a los dos con un grito, en seguida, Eliot se levanto de su lugar y le dedico una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que la saludaba.

Petunia le regreso la sonrisa, vio como su hermano ayudaba a las dos chicas a ponerse de pie antes de que él emprendiera carrera de nuevo hacia un viejo árbol donde desapareció.

Las tres chicas quedaron solas por primera vez desde que se conocían. Lily se alejo un poco de Selene para acercarse a su hermana mayor unos pasos. Selene se quedo súbitamente callada con la llegada de Petunia.

Selene sabía que no era del agrado de Petunia, ya que el sentimiento era mutuo, pero la trataba bien enfrente de Eliot ya que sabía lo unido que eran. Los ojos negros de Selene se encontraron con los azules de Petunia y se mantuvieron en silencio en todo momento. Lily sólo las veía, podía sentir la hostilidad saliendo de las otras dos niñas mientras que se veían entre sí. Ella solo pudo desear que su hermano se diera prisa y llegara cuando antes.

"¿De nuevo con la misma ropa Snape?" se burlo fríamente Petunia, viendo a la niña más joven de pies a cabeza, "Sabes querida, hay algo llamando baño, ¿no sé si lo conoces? Hace maravillas con el cabello, ¿sabes?" dijo despectivamente.

Selene se sonrojo ante su burla e inconscientemente se llevo las manos hacia su cabello para cepillarlo, escucho como Lily contuvo un jadeo, obviamente sorprendida por el repentino ataque de Petunia, pero no dijo nada para defender a su amiga pero aun así vio con disgusto a su hermana mayor.

Le pelinegra comenzó a enfadarse cuando Petunia volvió a soltar otro ataque verla, pronto la furia retenida dentro de ella comenzó a salir de ella en forma de magia accidental.

Los ojos verdes de Lily se abrieron con horror cuando notó que la rama encima de su hermana comenzaba a partirse y separarse del tronco, cuando esta cayó, Lily soltó un grito "¡PETUNIA!" con todas sus fuerzas.

Petunia volteo a verla confundida, no entendiendo del el porqué su grito cuando un borrón rojo la empujo, provocando que cayera sobre su trasero.

"¡Eliot!"

Los ojos azules de Petunia se abrieron despavoridos cuando capto los ojos de su hermano quien, como una bala, corrió hacia ella con el único objetivo de salvarla, pero provocando que él fuera el receptor de la rama que se precipitaba al suelo. La rama descendente del árbol, que hacía poco les había provisto de una sombra confortable, termino cayendo encima de Eliot, llevándolo al suelo con ella. Petunia se arrastro sobre sus rodillas hasta llegar a su hermano, con manos temblorosas ella removió la rama de encima de su hermano.

Ella empezó a sacudirlo mientras que lo llamaba a gritos: "¡Eliot, Eliot, ELIOT! POR FAVOR DESPIERTA!"

Lo llamo desesperada, cuando él soltó leve quejido de dolor, Petunia se dio cuenta que había estado conteniendo el aliento cuando exhaló un suspiro de alivio, el quejido del pelirrojo pareció despertar a las otras dos niñas que se habían paralizado por el miedo y se acercaron a él con expresiones preocupadas y asustadas, sintiendo una extraña sensación de déjà vu, más no alcanzaron a tocarlo ni un pelo cuando los brazos de la chica mayor lo envolvieron de manera protectora.

"¡No se acerquen a él!" les exigió la rubia con rabia, a la vez que las veía con desprecio. "¡Ustedes… MONSTROS! ¡Fenómenos!" los ojos de Petunia brillaban con odio mientras que sostenía a su hermano con desespero.

Los ojos de Lily se abrieron, heridos por las palabras de su hermana, y deteniendo cualquier movimiento por parte de ella para aproximarse a sus hermanos mientras que Selene se quedo callada viendo horrorizada sus manos.

Se quedaron en sus posiciones sin saber qué hacer. Petunia protegía a su hermano con sus brazos y no daba ninguna señal que querer soltarlo en algún momento próximo.

"¡Hijo!" grito una voz femenina, conocida por todas las chicas.

Rose Evans corría hacia ellas, jadeante y con el pelo revuelto. Claramente había salido corriendo desde su casa hasta el parque. Cayó de rodillas al lado de su hijo y de su hija mayor, a quien hizo a un lado al momento que en volvía a su hijo en sus abrazos y lo cargaba, con el máximo cuidado, para salir del parque con Petunia y Lily pisándole los talones.

Selene los vio alejarse conmocionada y sin saber qué hacer.

**:::::::**

**::::::**

Eliot termino teniendo un esguince menor en su tobillo y una leve conmoción cerebral.

El doctor le recomendó que mantuviera reposo por lo menos tres días, en los cuales el esfuerzo estaba prohibido.

Petunia lo cuido como si fuera su madre, velando por él hasta el más mínimo segundo, al mismo tiempo que trataba de mantener a Lily y Selene lejos de él. Claramente su hermano se dio cuenta, no gustando la forma que las trataba y el daño, que inconscientemente, les estaba propinando, Eliot Evans y Petunia Evans tuvieron su primera pelea.

Petunia se sintió algo insultada cuando su hermano le grito, llamándola exagera e intolerante, ¿es que acaso no se daba cuenta de que lo estaba protegiendo? Furiosa y ofendida, se fue la habitación y dejo a su hermano, quien la llamaba a gritos.

Los dos Evans se separaron esos pocos días antes de la llegada del primero de septiembre.

La sola mención del mes parecía amargar a la hija mayor de los Evans, quien seguía sin entender como su hermano podía seguir siendo amigo de la chica que solo lo lesiono de gravedad, sino que también había tratado de lastimarla a _ella_, a su propia hermana.

Pero cuando Selene Snape apareció delante de ella un día antes de su partida en el tren, dándole una disculpa, de todo menos sincera, supo que había perdido a su hermano.

… y que odiaba la magia.

**:::::::**

**1 de septiembre de 1971**

**::::::**

"¡Lily, Eliot!" grito Robert Evans con impaciencia, "¡Vamos tarde, si no quieren perder su tren, es mejor que se den prisa!" oyó como el peso de los baúles tocó el suelo y como las ruedas comenzaba a girar al moverse, cuando un dúo de cabezas rojas aparecieron bajando a las escaleras dio un suspiro satisfecho.

Tomó las llaves del auto y abrió la puerta para sus hijos y esposa, que aprecio poco después de sus gemelos con su hija mayor, que se mostraba renuente, caminando detrás de ella. Frunció el ceño cuando vio el semblante abatido de su hija mayor, ¿Qué había pasado para provocar ese cambio en su actitud?

Vio como su esposa sacudía la cabeza, dándole a entender que era mejor no decir nada por el momento. Y haciéndole caso al instinto de su esposa, que siempre parecía acertar, Robert permaneció callado mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él y seguía al resto de su familia dentro del auto.

**::::::**

**Estación King Cross**

**::::::**

Selene se encontraba esperándolos afuera de la puerta con su madre a su lado, la cual tenía un semblante serio mientras que vio a su hija correr a los brazos del chico pelirrojo, quien la acepto sin dudarlo.

Esto solo iba a complicar las cosas en el futuro.

"Sra. Snape," dijo Robert, con Rose a su lado, de modo cortes, "Es agradable volver a verla."

Las palabras cortesas de Robert llegaron a unos oídos sordos, ya que Eileen se quedo viendo a su hija, la cual se hallaba sonriendo y riendo al lado de Eliot Evans. Esto solo complicaba las cosas para su hija.

"Sres. Evans, es tarde y debemos apurarnos si queremos llegar a tiempo" dijo cortante y distante, los Evans la vieron con leve sorpresa, que solo aumento cuando dio media vuelta y se retiro. "Selene; hija, deprisa"

Y con eso emprendió camino, Selene la vio sin comprender pero la siguió rápidamente. Los Evans dudaron un poco antes de seguirla, no sintiéndose del todo bienvenidos. Siguieron a la Sra. Snape hasta las plataformas 9 y 10.

Robert la vio algo incrédulo, pero, oye, sus hijos eran mágicos, eran un mago y una bruja. Así que, ¿Quién era él para juzgar?

"A partir de aquí ya no pueden seguir, hay una barrera para evitar que las personas no mágicas entren," explico con cierta cortesía, "Niños, todo lo que deben de hacer es correr hacías las plataformas 9 y 10, no duden y no teman, todo es mágico, vean, les daremos un ejemplo" y con eso vio a su hija, "Selene, por favor, serás la primera."

Selene asintió, llena de confianza, corrió hacia la columna que dividía las dos plataformas.

Rose, Robert y Lily soltó un jadeo sorprendidos cuando la niña de once años desaprecio atreves de la pared. Eileen Snape fue detrás de su hija.

Cuando las dos Snape desaparecieron atreves de la pared, los Evans parecieron darse cuenta que iban a separarse. Rose y Lily terminaron por abrazarse con gran cariño se murmuraron palabras de despedida mientras que Robert y Eliot voltearon a verse con gran solemnidad.

"Cuida a tu hermana, hijo" le pidió Robert.

"Me asegurare de protegerla lo mejor que pueda, papá" le aseguro Harry dentro del cuerpo de Eliot.

Era una promesa que él estaba dispuesto a cumplir hasta la muerte. Aunque dudaba que su padre lo supiera. Robert asintió complacido con su hijo y le dio un gran abrazo. Abrazo que Harry regreso con gran afecto. La tristeza invadió a los dos hombres Evans, dándose cuenta que era la primera vez que estarían separados por un largo periodo de tiempo. Dándose un último apretón se separaron y Eliot fue hacia su madre y Robert hacia su hija. Cuando Rose soltó a su hijo, Eliot se encamino hacia Petunia, quien se mantenía al margen del cuadro familiar.

Obviamente molesta y triste.

Eliot se planteo frente a ella. Petunia lo vio, su orgullo la obligaba a mantenerse en la misma posición, se quedo callada con los labios cerrados. Una parte de ella quería abrazar a su hermano y no soltarlo, pero solo el recuerdo de su traición, aun estaba presente en la memoria de Petunia, impidió que ella se doblegara ante sus sentimientos.

Harry se quedo callado, se odio por no detener los acontecimientos en el parque, pero Petunia no ayudaba en avanzar, sus rencores eran muy profundos y lo peor de todo era que ella se sentía traicionada, aunque Harry no sabía del todo porque. Soltó un suspiro y abrió los brazos para poder abrazarla. Petunia se puso rígida ante el abrazo pero no se lo regreso, Harry la libero, le dedico una sonrisa triste antes de irse.

Petunia se quedo parada en su lugar mientras que vio como su hermano desaparecía al otro lado de la pared, "¡Espérame Eliot, Adiós mamá, papá, adiós Tunny!" se despidió Lily mientras corría detrás de su gemelo.

Petunia se sintió extrañamente vacía viendo a su hermano partir.

**:::::**

**Dentro del Expreso de Hogwarts**

**:::::**

Eliot ayudo a Lily acomodar sus cosas cuando llegaron a un compartimiento, Selene ya se encontraba sentada junta con otras dos niñas, en las cuales ni se fijo por la tristeza que lo agobiaba. Sentía que le había fallado a Petunia.

Selene y Lily trataban de animarlo, y le platicaban de cosas que a él, por el momento, no le importaban, por ese motivo se permitió perderse en su mente, siguió así hasta que una de las niñas con quien estaban empezó a insultar y molestar a Selene por algo que había dicho. Él no estaba de humor para esto.

Así que, exasperado, se levanto de golpe, sorprendiendo a las cuatro chicas.

"Mejor vámonos chicas," dijo con aire cansado, "creo que estaremos mejor en otro comportamiento"

Ellas asintieron, Selene se veía complacida por la actitud de Eliot y lo siguió sin rechistar. Lily, en cambio, vio a las otros niñas con curiosidad, pero siendo consciente del aire arrogante y presumida que las rodeaba, corrió detrás de su hermano que no parecía darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

A partir de ese momento, el viaje a Hogwarts fue más silencioso pero tranquilo. Lily sólo deseo que las cosas siguieran como estaban.

**::::::**

**Hogwarts**

**::::::**

Eliot no le prestó atención a nadie cuando llegaron a la estación. Su mente seguía con Petunia, lamentando no haberlo hecho mejor. Cuando Lily le dijo que debían de cambiarse lo hizo casi hasta por inercia, dejando el compartimiento para cambiarse en el baño, al momento de su regreso vio a su hermana y amiga ya con sus túnicas de la escuela, eso le devolvió la sonrisa en su rostro y dijo, casi sin pensar: "Se ven hermosas"

Sus palabras, dichas con total sinceridad, provocaron un sonrojo profundo en las mejillas de ambas. Pero eso no evita que una sensación de satisfacción las invadiera a las dos.

Tomados de las manos, salieron del tren, siguieron a Hagrid hasta los botes. Eliot, Lily y Selene compartieron su bote con otro niño de cabello negro y ojos azules eléctricos de piel tostada. Según recordaba, se llamaba Alex Grace y era mestizo. Harry no estaba del todo seguro sobre él pero le agradaba su personalidad y, sobretodo, tener otro hombre en el grupo, aunque fuera temporal.

Aunque Lily decía que era un delincuente por su actitud "grosera", pero le quito importancia, es decir, tampoco fue como si Lily hubiera sido exactamente amable con él cuando se conocieron (prácticamente, casi lo había echado del bote cuando llego, alegando que ya no había espacio, ignorando los tres espacios vacíos que faltaban por llenar debido a que ellas un no habían entrado, Harry entro primero para ayudarlas a subir, y Alex, en represalia, había tomado el lugar más cercano a Eliot, ignorando las quejas de Lily, mucho para su enojo).

Pero como sea, en estos momentos, Harry se estaba divirtiendo al hablar de cosas que… se podían considerar _masculinas_. Eso sin olvidar que Alex era un fanático del Quidditch y que no tenía problemas en ponerlo al tanto de los últimos acontecimientos. Cosa que lo agradecía, ya que estaba algo atrasado con lo que respecta a los partidos.

Era lindo volver hablar del Quidditch otra vez. Oh por lo menos con alguien que si le gustaba.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas de la escuela fueron recibidos por la Profesora McGonagall, verla lo hizo feliz de nuevo, desgraciadamente lo notó Alex y su nuevo amigo no dudo en burlarse de él, preguntándole si no estaba enamorado de la vieja maestra de Trasfiguraciones a lo que Harry contesto dándole un golpecito en el hombro lo que provoco la risa de los dos niños.

Todo iba como siempre…

Hasta que llegaron al gran salón y les pidieron que pasaran al frente al escuchar su nombre: Jamie Potter, Rene Lupin, Venus Black y Petra Pettigrew fueron los nombres. Harry uso todo su auto control, aprendido por milenios, para no volverse a hiperventilar… otra vez. Alex lo vio confundido pero no le dijo nada, y él tampoco quería decir algo al respecto. Al menos todos-…. O más bien, al menos "todas" estaban en Gryffindor.

Eso lo ayudo a calmarse, ahora tenía que aceptar el hecho que su hermana y su amiga serian homosexuales en futuro… junto con casi toda la gente que conocería en el futuro y que fueron parte importante en su primera vida... su pobre cerebro, iba explotar un día de estos…

… Si… tendría que trabajar con eso un paso a la vez. Pero bueno, al menos de tenia de tres a cuatro años para trabajar en eso. Aunque sea por el momento.

"¡Lily Evans!" grito la profesora McGonagall.

Lily dio un pequeño salto en su lugar antes de darle un apretón a su mano y caminar al frente con la cabeza en alto. Selene tomó el lugar libre a su lado y agarro su mano, para darle un apretón tranquilizador.

"¡GRYFFINDOR!" grito el sombrero seleccionador. La profesora McGonagall tomó el sombrero de la cabeza de Lily para que la niña pelirroja fuera a su lugar en la mesa de rojo y oro.

Ella parecía feliz, paso lentamente a su lado dándoles una sonrisa reconfortante y corrió para tomar lugar al lado de Jamie Potter, quien les dio una sonrisa para después felicitarla.

"¡Eliot Evans!"

Ante su nombre, él paso al frente. Lily y Selene lo vieron expectantes, cuando se sentó en el taburete, sus ojos se vieron cubiertos por el viejo sombrero.

"_Oh, vaya, otra vez tú_" dijo el sombrero aburrido "_Bueno… al parecer la última vez que nos encontramos te puse en… __Hufflepuff… Hm, elección interesante, pero me parece que ahora tienes otras ambiciones, que así sea entonces! Ten pondré en_… ¡RAVENCLAW!"

Grito y la mesa de azul y bronce aplaudió. Eliot le dio una sonrisa a Selene, quien a regañadientes le devolvió, y lo vio tomar su lugar en la mesa de los cuervos, por otra parte, desde su lugar en la mesa de rojo y oro, Lily se vía totalmente decepcionada, y algo traicionada.

¡Su Eliot la dejaba!

Y cuando ese Alex Grace también fue seleccionado a Ravenclaw, la furia de Lily sólo aumento… su hermano, su otra mitad, su Eliot… con… con… ¡con ese delincuente!

'_¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con el mundo?_' Pensó ella disgustada.

Su hermano le sonrió ha ese horrible niño, ese niño que la había tratado tan groseramente cuando se conocieron. El ceño de Lily se deformo debido al disgusto.

Ese niño no le caída bien.

Como tampoco le gustaba que ese niño estuviera sonriendo a su hermano todo el tiempo… Lily entre cerró los ojos… y luego se le abrieron hechos platos.

'_¡Oh, dios! A ese chico le gusta mi hermano!' _Concluyo Lily mentalmente, escandalizada.

¡Este día se ponía cada vez más peor!

* * *

**Ficha de Personaje:**

**Nombre: Alexander ("¡Alex, por favor!") Timoti Grace**

**Edad: 11 años.**

**Fecha de nacimiento: 1 de agosto de 1960. (Fecha cuando fue creado)**

_**Creadora**_**: ****lobita22**

**Estado de sangre: Mestizo (Padre: Sangre pura y Madre: Muggle, no mágica)**

**Personalidad:**** Es un chico de carácter fuerte, tiene mucha paciencia pero cuando se enfada es sarcástico a más no poder, es muy amigable, suele dar muy buenos consejos y no teme decir la verdad a la cara ni defender sus ideas cuando sabe que tiene razón, es brutalmente honesto. **

**Gustos: ****Desconcertar a la gente (eso le encanta), Eliot, quidditch, Defensa contra las artes oscuras, anime/manga, leer y cocinar.**

**Disgustos: ****La traición, hablar a las espaldas de alguien, que se crean mejores que él o le miren y juzguen por chismes y no por sus logros y que le critiquen sin conocerlo.**

**Sueño (Actual): Evitar que Eliot sea violado antes de tiempo.**


End file.
